IN YOUR EYES
by Marie Ateara
Summary: Una chica pelirroja y de ojos multicolor, llegaba destrozada a casa de los Kent, poniendo la vida de Kal-El/Clark Kent paras arriba... ¿quién será ella?¿y por qué su sonrisa y alegría no le llegaban a los ojos?...estas son unas de las preguntas que se hace nuestro protagonista al verla bajar del coche, con un brazo escayolado y vestida totalmente de negro...
1. Chapter 1

**IN YOUR EYES**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "Smallville" no me pertenecen, ni nada de la serie en realidad XD...bien aclarado esto, espero os guste mi nuevo fic...ya sé que me vicio muchísimo a otras series de TV, pero no me culpen, demasiado tío bueno hay en la tele, para no viciarse con ellas (series *.*)...

**Summary**_: una chica pelirroja y de ojos multicolor, llegaba destrozada a casa de los Kent, poniendo la vida de Kal-El/Clark Kent paras arriba... ¿quién será ella?¿y por qué su sonrisa y alegría no le llegaban a los ojos?...estas son unas de las preguntas que se hace nuestro protagonista al verla bajar del coche, con un brazo escayolado y vestida totalmente de negro...ambientado en la época de Clark en , en concreto en el instituto su último año, justo antes de que Lois aparezca..._

**ADVERTENCIAS: LEMON, MERY SUE, PALABRAS OBSCENAS, BASHING, OOC , CASTIGO CORPORAL...Y POR ÚLTIMO OC...están avisados...**

_**Prologo**_

No podía respirar, su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo y caía al vació que era la soledad y la tristeza, escucho claramente su corazón quebrarse...miraba a la doctora con lagrimas en los ojos, no podía ser, eso debía ser una mala broma de la vida...¡él no pudo morir así porque si!...sin luchar siquiera por su vida, por su hija...

Lentamente se sentó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras la doctora pedía ayuda y le hablaba, pero ella no la escuchaba, para que hacerlo, él ya no estaba con ella, nunca más podría ver su brillante mirada azul, su gran sonrisa, nunca escucharía su voz de nuevo, no volvería a verle...su mente proceso esa información y lloro, lloro como si no hubiera mañana...sus sollozos se escucharon por todo el hospital...¡se lo quitaron!¡se lo arrebataron a la fuerza!...deseo venganza, hacerlos sufrir como ella sufría o más...

Pronto sintió como las fuerzas se iban de su cuerpo, como su corazón se detenía por un segundo y todo se volvió negro...

-tuvimos que sedarla, estaba demasiado alterada...-escucho que decía la doctora...

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose en una habitación que no era la suya, miro a su alrededor reconociendo el hospital y se pregunto qué hacía allí, tan pronto como se lo pregunto, miles de imágenes horribles aparecieron en su mente, como había salido de su trabajo hacia su casa y la asaltaron unos delincuentes encapuchados, la acorralaron en un callejón oscuro y solitario, se vio atrapada, ellos reían y se acercaban a ella, demasiado cerca, pidió que alguien la salvara y como si el cielo oyera sus plegarías, él apareció allí, empuñando un arma, su escopeta de cazar, se acerco a ella, apartando a los delincuentes y la abrazo...

-tranquila bebe, estoy aquí...-le susurro y ella se sintió de pronto a salvo, pero poco fue el tiempo de tranquilidad, ya que uno de los encapuchados, lo apuñaló por la espalda con algo largo y afilado, ella también lo sintió en su vientre, como se clavaba de manera superficial.

-¡papa!...-grito viendo como su padre golpeaba al encapuchado y se giraba agarrándose el estomago herido.

-¡hijos de puta!...-grito disparándole a un, dándole en el hombro, los otros tres se abalanzaron sobre ellos, tres golpearon a su padre, mientras que el que quedaba la agarraba del cuello asfixiándola-¡soltarla!...-les grito como pudo, viendo como su hija se quedaba si aire.

-¡cállate cabrón!...-grito uno de ellos golpeando al hombre con pura rabia, la chica saco fuerzas de donde pudo y golpeo a su agresor entre las piernas, liberándose así, cogió lo primero que encontró, al parecer la escopeta de su padre y los apunto.

-soltarle...-dijo con el labio roto y un ojo empezando a hincharse, estos la miraron y se apartaron de su padre, saliendo rápidamente de allí, pero al que golpeo, la cogió por sorpresa y la golpeo con una vara o algo, quebrándose el brazo derecho, grito de dolor, cayendo al suelo, lo vio acercarse a ella, mientras ella intentaba huir, arrastrándose por el suelo, seguro la mataría, la golpearía hasta matarla, pero algo no fue como el encapuchado planeo, de pronto el padre se abalanzo contra él, golpeándole en la cabeza, este se recobro y lo atravesó con la vara en el estomago-¡papa!..-grito desesperada, el encapuchado al ver lo que había hecho, salió despavorido de allí.

La chica se arrastro hacia su padre, llenándose de su sangre, mientras él la miraba con alivio, alivio por verla viva, alivio porque no le hicieron nada más y pronto se desmayo, con una sonrisa, pensando que al despertarse, si es que lo hacía, su hijita estaría con él.

Lo recordó todo, las lagrimas cubrían su rostro, también recordó cuando llegó la ambulancia y se los llevo, como su padre estaba grave, como ella se aferraba a su mano sin soltarle, hasta que él entro a quirógrafo, debían de operarle con urgencia, recordó como otra enfermera la llevaba a una habitación, le curaba y le escayolaba el brazo roto, no hablo en todo el proceso, después de terminar, la enfermera le pidió que esperara en la sala de espera, ella lo hizo así, espero y espero, hasta que la doctora, con semblante triste, preguntaba por la familia del señor Blair, Jensen Blair, ella se levanto y la miro, esta le soltó que hicieron lo posible por salvarle, pero que fue imposible, ella ya no escucho más, se sentó en el suelo sollozando...

Había perdido a la única familia que le quedaba, ya no tenía nadie, su madre había muerto, su padre había muerto...no había nadie más...o eso creyó ella...

-¿Kyrah?...-escucho una voz muy conocida por ella, la mencionada la miro, enfrente de ella estaba la mujer, la cual consideraba una madre, pelirroja igual que ella y con ojos azules y maternales la miro.

-¿tía Martha?...-pregunto, Martha la miro con tristeza, parecía una niña pequeña, perdida en el mundo, ojerosa y pálida, con los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

-Kyrah cariño...-soltó la mujer acercándose a la adolescente y abrazándola, maternal y protectoramente.

-tía Martha...él...él ha muerto...¡mi papa a muerto!...-sollozo en el pecho de la mujer, mientras esta la acariciaba.

-lo sé cariño, lo se...no sabes cuánto lo siento amor mío...mi niña...-lloró al verla tan vulnerable, tan pequeña, tan joven para el sufrimiento...

Kyrah se sintió un poco reconfortada, que Martha estuviera con ella, era lo más próximo al consuelo que ella podría desear, no quería ir a ninguna parte solo estar con ella, así abrazadas dándose apoyo la una a la otra, una perdió un padre y la otra un buen amigo de la infancia...

Se sintió mejor cuando vio como tía Martha venía siempre a pasar el día con ella...y quizás, solo quizás ese horrible día podría olvidarlo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: Smallville...**

El sol brillaba en lo alto, un adolescente de cabello oscuro y ojos turquesas, ayudaba a su padre granjero, en...la granja, mientras pensaba como debería estar su madre y por qué se fue a Emporia, para visitar un viejo amigo, pero llevaba ya tres semanas y no volvía...

-¡Clark!¡¿Clark hijo me escuchas?!...-le grito el granjero a su hijo, que lo veía un poco distraído.

-¡he!¡si, si!...-empezó, luego lo miro algo avergonzado- lo siento papa, pensaba en mama...estuvo fuera mucho tiempo...-susurro bajando la vista al suelo, su padre, un hombre robusto, rubio y mirada azul, le sonrió.

-tranquilo...pronto llegara...de hecho creo escuchar un coche acercarse...¿lo oyes hijo?...-pregunto divertido.

Clark se quedo sorprendido..¿Por qué no oyó ese coche?...¿estaban perdiendo eficacia sus poderes?...no supo contestar y tampoco quería, al escuchar como el coche se paraba enfrente de su casa, sonrió y salió corriendo...¿quizás era su madre?...

Se encontró con un coche negro, se abrió la puerta revelando a su madre, sonriendo..

-mama...-le llamo el chico a su madre, esta se giro a verle.

-¡Clark hijo!...-dijo abriendo sus brazos para atrapar a su bebe, que iba corriendo a abrazarla, aunque era mucho más grande que ella en proporción, era su pequeño bebe y siempre lo sería, abrió los ojos, viendo como su marido le sonreía apoyado en la puerta del granero.

-¿cariño vino contigo?...-pregunto el señor Kent acercándose a su esposa.

-si...-dijo para besarle.

-¿quién está aquí?¿quien vino contigo mama?...-pregunto impaciente el adolescente, esta le sonrió, se acerco al coche y se agacho mirando el interior, ayudando a salir a alguien.

-bienvenida de nuevo Kyrah...-susurro Jon a la chica que salía del coche, Clark se la quedo viendo, una chica pelirroja, con ojos ambarinos-azules, con la tez blanca, algunas pecas en su piel y una sonrisa, que no llegaba a sus hermosos ojos topacio...¿cómo cambiaron de color?...se pregunto...

-¿quien...quien es ella?...-pregunto el moreno a su padre.

-¿no la recuerdas?...es tu amiga Kyrah...jugabais mucho cuando erais pequeños, pero su padre tuvo que mudarse hace 7 años...-explico el hombre a su hijo-¿como estas pequeña?...-le pregunto abrazándola, cuidando de no hacerle daño o mover su brazo escayolado.

-estoy bien tío Jon, gracias...-dijo sincera, Kyrah se sintió bien volver a verles, volver a Smallville, volver a ser parte de una familia, si, Martha pidió la custodia de Kyrah al juez y este se la concedió, al ver que no había más familia que la reclamara, tampoco es que tuviera-gracias por acogerme...-susurro sonrojándose un poco.

-gracias a ti por aceptar Kyrah...sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenida...-le dijo su tío con una gran sonrisa, como le recordaba a su padre, sintió de nuevo la tristeza de la perdida, pero se lo trago-¿te acuerdas de Clark?...-le pregunto, la chica no había reparado en él, hasta ese momento, sus ojos lo recorrieron, mientras él le sonreía tímido, lo recordaba levemente...¿este era su amigo de la infancia, escuálido y larguirucho?...se lo quedo viendo, su cabello oscuro, sus ojos turquesas, su cuerpo musculoso, su altura y su adorable y sexy, también tímida, sonrisa.

-si, me acuerdo...-susurro sonriéndole, por primera vez en casi un mes, sonreía de verdad, Martha lo noto y sonrió orgullosa, su pequeño había alegrado, aunque fuera un poco, su otra pequeña-hola Clark...-los saludo.

-ho...hola Kyrah...-respondió este sonrojado, no podía creer que ella fuera aquella niña bajita y chillona, con la cual siempre jugaba cuando eran pequeños...¿en serio era ella?...¡wow!...fue lo único que pensó al examinarla de arriba a abajo.

-¿cariño me ayudas con las maletas?...-hablo Martha llamando a su esposo- Clark lleva a nuestra invitada a dar una vuelta por los alrededores...-le sugirió su madre, este asintió- tener cuidado y no lleguéis tarde para cenar...-soltó.

Como echaba de menos soltarles esa frase a esos pequeños exploradores, aun le venían imágenes de esos dos jugando a ser exploradores, por ver a Indiana Jones, y correteaban de un lado a otro, eso se termino, Kyrah perdió las ganas de divertirse, las ganas de vivir, en el tiempo que estuvo con ella, lo noto, también no luchaba para que su brazo se recuperara, es como si quisiera permanecer así, así no olvidaría a su padre, ya le contó que no se acordaba de su madre, Adele, una buena mujer, que murió por cáncer, Jensen nunca lo supero del todo, nunca se volvió a enamorar, solo se dedicaba a su hija, siempre estuvo por ella y ella por él, eran uña y carne, siempre juntos, siempre...pero ahora ya no...ya no más "siempre juntos", ya no más "estoy orgulloso de ti bebe"...ya no más, a ella le dolía mucho haber perdido a un amigo tan importante como Jensen, pero seguro que su hija no podría seguir adelante si ella y su esposo no la apoyaban al cien por cien, aunque costara lo suyo, seguro que conseguirían que Kyrah volviera a ser la chica alegre, dinámica, llena de vida y coqueta que era antes...

Suspiro y agarrando algunas bolsas llenas de cosas de la chica, se encamino a casa, preparándole la habitación a su nueva "hija"...

-¿Clark donde vamos?...-pregunto acelerando el paso, ya que el muchacho no andaba sino que prácticamente corrí-¡¿Clark?!...¡Clark!...¡CLARK!...-grito parándose, estaba cansada y algo enojada al ver como el chico no lo respondía, pero este al oírla gritar su nombre salió de su ensoñación.

-¿qué?...-pregunto mirando a todas partes, se giro mirando a la pelirroja, que respiraba entrecortadamente y se avergonzó, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, pensando en su pasado con ella, que no la escucho y no se dio cuenta de que iba muy rápido para una humana.

-¿te pasa algo Clark?...-pregunto ella siendo simpática-es que...-empezó con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿no quieres que este aquí?...-cuestiono tristemente.

-¡¿qué?!...-grito abriendo los ojos-¡no, no, no!...-volvió agitar agitando sus brazos delante de ella, claro que no era por eso, era feliz de volver a verla- por supuesto que no es eso Kyrah...-le susurro viendo como ella se limpiaba las lagrimas, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, esto le extraño a nuestro protagonista-¿Kyrah estas bien?...-le pregunto, ella lo miro tristemente y negó.

-no Clark, no estoy bien...-dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

-ven vamos a un lugar menos...ummm...amplio...-susurro agarrándole de la mano que no estaba herida, ella asintió siguiéndole.

Clark la arrastro a un pequeño claro, donde había un par de bancos y se sentaron en uno...

-cuéntame...sabes que me tienes aquí...Kyrah siempre te lo dije...-le dijo recordando esa promesa que le hizo de pequeños, siempre estaría para ella, siempre juntos, ella lo miro a los ojos, haciéndole estremecer, nunca nadie lo estremeció de esa manera.

-mi papa murió Clark...lo mataron unos delincuentes que iban detrás de mi, papa me defendió y uno de ellos lo atravesó con una vara de hierro...-explico tristemente supo que fue difícil para ella.

El chico abrió los ojos como platos, eso no podría ser...¿su tío Jensen había muerto?...debía ser una broma, lo recordaba tan bien, a pesar de saber su secreto lo acepto como otro niño más, sin reprocharle, ni gritarle cuando le destrozo sin querer el camión, solo le sonrió y le dijo que ya era viejo y que debía comprase otro, no fue lo mismo para sus padres, que lo castigaron a su cuarto sin cenar, pero la chica ahora a su lado, le traía comida a escondidas...

-lo siento mucho...-soltó tristemente.

-gracias Clark...-susurro y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos.

Se veía tan vulnerable, tan perdida, que no pudo evitarlo, esa chica que cuando eran pequeños, jugaban a exploradores y estaba llena de vida, ahora parecía una muerta en vida, y la abrazo, sintió como le devolvía el abrazo fuertemente, llorando en su pecho y la consoló...

Lentamente su llanto fue calmándose hasta que se termino, se aparto del moreno y le sonrió, una sonrisa diferente a las que le dedico desde que está aquí, una de verdad, que llegaba a sus ojos multicolores.

-muchísima gracias "Super boy"...-sonrió besándole la mejilla y recordando el sobrenombre, que tan cariñosamente le puso, cuando supo de su secreto, de hecho fue a la primera que se lo contó.

Kyrah se sorprendió de lo bien que se sentía, desde que llego allí su mente estaba tranquila y su corazón estaba ya mejor, si que lloro y la tristeza le pudo, delante de su Super boy, pero verlo consolarla, la tranquilizo y la lleno de una paz que no sentía hace mucho, mucho antes de la muerte de su padre...

Lo miro a los ojos, viendo su radiante sonrisa y sintió, de pronto, unas mariposas revolotear por su estomago, se concentro en sus carnosos labios, sintió un hormigueo en los suyos propios, como si la incitaran a besarle, Clark también se quedo viendo los jugosos y carnosos labios de Kyrah, sintió grandes deseos de probarlos, sintió como una mano acariciaba su corazón y un calor provenir desde lo más profundo de su ser, suspiro era algo igual a lo que le pasaba con Lana, pero aun más poderoso.

La pelirroja sacudió su cabeza al ver al moreno suspirar, sonrió y se acerco besándole la mejilla, el Kryptoniano se sonrojo de sobremanera, pero aun así sonrió, la chica ensancho más la sonrisa y se levanto del banco, miro su brazo y sonrió.

-¿Clark me haces un favor?...-pregunto con dulzura, este la miro sorprendido por el cambio de la chica.

-si, claro...¿de qué se trata?...-pregunto algo intranquilo.

-primero rompe la escayola que cubre mi brazo, este ya está bien...-dijo segura, esa escayola representaba su pasado y estaba cansada de lamentarse, su padre fue un héroe y murió como uno, se sentía orgullosa de él, Clark la miro inseguro y cogió la escayola con las dos manos- tranquilo si veo que algo no sale bien te aviso...-dijo decida, el chico asintió y fue rompiéndola poco a poco, cuando termino, la miro, ella solo le sonrió, movió su brazo hasta agarrar una de las manos del moreno y le dio un pequeño apretón, Clark suspiro aliviado- ¿Clark?...-lo llamo, él solo miraba sus manos entrelazadas, pero pronto la miro con una adorable sonrisa- siempre que tengas algún problema de auto-control o que quieras hacer algo que tengas miedo, acude a mi e intentare ayudarte en lo que pueda, al igual que tu dijiste, aquí estaré siempre...-le sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa- ahora el favor...¿todavía corres más rápido que los trenes?...-pregunto.

-no...-ella se decepcionó- corro aun más rápido que antes...-dijo divertido, ella sonrió y le salto encima, abrazándole cariñosamente.

-¡wow!...-dijo divertida-pues quiero que me des un paseo a Super-velocidad...-dijo colgada de su cuello.

-de acuerdo...solo como excepción ¿He?...-le advirtió, ella asintió- agárrate fuerte...- le dijo cogiéndola al estilo nupcial, ella río, cuanto hacía que no se reía así y fue lo último que se escucho en ese lugar...

Clark corrió lo más rápido que pudieron sus piernas, mientras Kyrah se agarraba fuerte a él y reía divertida...los dos remembraron ese día que prácticamente hicieron los mismo, pero en esa ocasión el moreno la cogió a caballito y recorrieron todos los alrededores de Smallville...

Llegaron a la puerta de casa, la casa de toda la vida de él, la nueva casa de ella, la dejo en el suelo, se sonrieron y entraron...

-¡ya estamos aquí tía Martha!...-grito la chica entrando corriendo, detrás iba el moreno divertido.

-¡hola pequeña!...¿te lo pasaste bien?...-pregunto el señor Kent contento de que la chica sonriera, ya era tiempo de dejar atrás el pasado y mirar para el futuro, por muy doloroso que fuera eso.

-¡si!...-río- Clark me llevo a ver Smallville...-dijo con una gran sonrisa, Martha la miro sorprendida, unas horas con su hijo en Smallville y la chica volvía a ser, aunque sea un poco, como antes.

-me alegro bebe...ahora a sentarse a la mesa y comer...-susurro la mujer trayendo el ultimo plato, pavo asado con patatas.

-¡si!...-río la pelirroja contenta, decidió aun con dolor en el corazón, dejar atrás el dolor, ya sufrió suficiente en este mes, así que, aunque fuera muy difícil, intentaría hacer borrón y cuenta nueva...

La comida transcurrió tranquila, Martha le comento a Kyrah que el curso que viene iría al instituto de Smallville con Clark, ella acepto, todo por ver la sonrisa de su tía, hablaron de donde dormiría y que ayudaría en la granja y en casa, ella acepto contenta de ayudar y de que sus tíos la apoyaran, sintió de nuevo que formaba parte de una familia, intento aguantarse las lagrimas, pero su tío la estaba mirando y las vio, salto rápidamente a preguntarle si algo iba mal, ella le sonrió y le explico sus pensamientos ganándose un abrazo y un beso en la frente de su tío, una mirada maternal de su tía y un apretón en su brazo, de parte de su Super boy...

-¡wow!...esto no cambio nada...-dijo divertida, subiendo al cuarto del chico, este la seguía divertido, ella se asomo por la ventana- ¡es fascinante Clark!...-grito emocionada-¡las vistas son hermosas!...-grito de júbilo.

-¿quieres quedarte a ver las estrellas conmigo?...-pregunto dudoso y tímido el Kryptoniano.

-¡si!...-río alegre, Clark sonrió y se acerco al telescopio.

-mira hoy se puede ver Marte...-dijo emocionado, de compartir una afición con alguien.

-¡wow!...¡y allí esta Júpiter...el planeta de los planetas!...-dijo emocionada, agarro al moreno de la mano y lo agacho a su altura, para que viera por el telescopio su planeta favorito.

-¿sabes de Astronomía?...-pregunto impresionado el granjero.

-si...adoro las estrellas, los planetas, meteoritos, etc...¡El universo en general!...-dijo llevándose las manos al pecho y cerrando los ojos, recordando que su mama también las amaba, de hecho ella le enseño todo lo que sabía.

-fascinante...-dijo ido el extraterrestre, ella lo miro divertida, se agacho de nuevo mirando por el telescopio, mostrándole un gran y buen vistazo de su trasero al moreno, que desvió la mirada sonrojado y con el corazón acelerado.

-¡Clark mira Venus!...-sonrió mirándole por encima de hombro, aun agachada, él la miro a los ojos- dicen que si le pides un deseo a ese planeta, al verle, se cumple...a ver si es verdad...-susurro, cerró los ojos y deseo ser feliz, aunque fuese una vez en su vida y que durara, ya que cada vez que la encontraba se deslizaba por sus manos como el agua.

Clark cerró los ojos y pidió que ella fuera feliz, ninguno de los dos pudo ver como el planeta brillaba por un segundo...

-mmmmmm...no paso nada...-dijo mirándose-¿qué pediste Clark?...-pregunto interesada-¡ya se!...¡acostarte por fin con alguien!...-rió, mientras el granjero se sonrojaba- si quieres me presento voluntaria...-dijo para reír, sin darse cuenta de que le había dado al muchacho un sinfín de imágenes subidas de tono...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2 : Accidente...**

Dos meses pasaron desde que Kyrah llegara a Smallville, a casa de los Kent, volvió a ver a Chloe Sullivan, una amiga de la infancia de los dos, y vio a Pete Ross, lo extrañaba tanto, no había crecido nada, este al verla le grito un "¡hola hermana!" a todo volumen y chocaron los cinco, también a una buena amiga, Lana Lang, esta al reconocerla le salto encima, diciéndole lo mucho que la echo de menos y demás, de hecho la pelirroja paso un par de noche con ella, hablando de lo que les sucedió durante estos 7 años que no se vieron...sobre novios, amantes, piques con otras chicas, ser animadoras(las dos lo dejaron porque no les gustaba ese mundo ya), los diferentes trabajos que Kyrah tuvo que hacer para ayudar a su padre, etc...

Le dieron el pésame por su padre, la apoyaron y ella se sintió por fin en su lugar...Martha pudo ver como "su" niña poco a poco volvía a ser ella misma, como se divertía con Jonathan y Clark, cocinaba con ella o se pasaba hasta altas horas de la noche, viendo las estrellas con su hijo...amaba que volviera a ser esa chica llena de vida, aun sufría por lo de su padre, pero ahora podía hablar de ello sin llorar y eso le llenaba de orgullo, "su" bebe era muy fuerte...

Ella y su esposo la apoyaban en todo y ella se portaba muy bien, hacia sus tareas sin rechistar, la adoraban y ella los adoraba, hubo un momento en el que Kyrah llamo a su marido papa, se calló y se puso triste, pero en eso entro Clark y su alegría retornaba, sabía que la chica se estaba enamorando de su hijo, y aunque lo intentara reprimir, él también se estaba enamorando de la chica, eso la llenaba de júbilo, así su hijo dejaba de sufrir por la niña de los Lang, no es que le desagradara, pero no quería verlo sufrir como otras veces lo vio...

-¡tía Martha!...-grito la chica entrando rápidamente-¡protégeme!...-grito asustándole-¡Clark quiere tirarme al agua!...-grito de nuevo, la mujer río al ver como su hijo entraba por la puerta, mojado de pies a cabeza y con una gran sonrisa de medio lado.

Había visto a la chica coger la piscina de plástico e hincharla, llenarla de agua y meterse en ella, como si fuera un jacuzzi, por lo visto su hijo paso por allí y la pequeña decidió divertirse, tirando a Clark a la piscina con ella, lo dejo allí y huyó hacia su tía para que la protegiera del temible y fuerte Kryptoniano...

-niños...-llamo maternalmente, estos se quedaron quietos y la miraron- bonita postura la vuestra...-dijo divertida guiñándoles un ojo.

Los "niños" se miraron, sonrojándose al momento, Clark estaba prácticamente sobre ella, agarrándole los brazos, mientras ella, con biquini, estaba de espaldas a él apoyada encima de la mesa, pegando su trasero al bajo vientre del chico, los dos se miraron a los ojos y sonrojados hasta las orejas, saltaron uno lejos del otro, mientras Martha se reía por lo bajo...esos niños...

-yo...lo siento...-susurro el moreno sonrojado.

-no...-negó moviendo su cabeza- fue culpa mía...-dijo igual de sonrojada, pronto sonó el teléfono del Kryptoniano, sobresaltándolos, menos a Martha que sonreía divertida.

-¿sí?...-contesto el muchacho, aclarándose la garganta-¿Chloe?...¿si, dime?...¿esta noche?... no sé, depende del trabajo que tenga aquí en la granja...-susurro.

-¿qué dice Chloe?...-pregunto la chica estirando el brazo del extraterrestre, este la miro.

-dice que...¿si queremos ir hoy a un nuevo Pub que han abierto en Smallville?...-le explico.

-¡por supuesto!...¡quiero ir Clark!¡Por favor!...-suplico.

-depende de lo que diga mama...-dijo mirándola-¡Chloe no me grites!...-le dijo algo alterado-si, bien...no, por supuesto que no vendrá ella sola...-empezó a darle estúpidas excusas de por qué Kyrah no podía ir sola a Smallville, sin ver como la pelirroja se acercaba a su madre.

-¿tía puedo ir?...-pregunto suplicante, Martha se trajo una sonrisa y mirándola seria...

-solo si va Clark...no voy a permitir que te suceda nada...-dijo seria, la chica asintió, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo...¿qué pensaba su tía que le iba a pasar?...pero pronto recordó lo que SI le paso y se cayó, girándose hacia su Super boy.

-¿Clarky?...-le llamo cariñosamente-¿podemos ir?...por favor...-dijo poniendo su famosa cara de cachorrillo desvalido.

El muchacho se la quedo viendo por un momento ido, sin parpadear, viendo su cuerpo tapado solo por esas escasas prendas y las gotas de agua surcar su piel, trago duro viendo su ojos topacio suplicantes y como se mordía sensualmente el labio, si que él era muy tímido y puede que no fuera humano, pero era hombre, un hombre con las hormonas revolucionadas y deseaba a esa chica delante de él, sacudió su cabeza cuando oyó como le hablaba de nuevo...

-¿Clark me escuchas?...¿qué dices?¿vamos?...-cuestiono algo sonrojada, el chico la miro muy intensamente, su cuerpo se estremeció y excito con solo una mirada, sintió su corazón acelerado, era una chica al fin y al cabo, era normal que le atrajese semejante espécimen de hombre, le sonrió aun sonrojada.

-¿mama?...-pregunto buscando a su madre con la mirada, esta le asintió- de acuerdo...pero no nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde...-les dijo a las dos, a la rubia del teléfono y la pelirroja delante suyo.

-¡sí!...-grito abalanzándose sobre él-¡gracias Clarky!...-grito besándole la mejilla, le arrebato el teléfono, al verlo distraído, aun pegada a su cuerpo-¿Chloe a qué hora?...-pregunto- ¿dentro de una hora?...de acuerdo...si, si ya lo traeré yo...adiós amiga...-se despidió, sonrió, mientras él estaba tenso, la chica pego su cuerpo al suyo, aplastando sus senos en su pecho, su estomago aplastando su hombría, se sonrojo de sobremanera, la aparto lentamente y sin parecer desesperado...

-me voy a bañar y cambiar...-susurro Clark huyendo, ya que tenía cierto problema que solucionar, dejando a unas Martha y Kyrah, con la boca abierta y extrañadas, se miraron y sonrieron a la vez.

-¿qué paso aquí?¿qué haces así vestida peque?...-pregunto Jon entrando, estaba sudado y cansado, el pobre hombre no se enteraba de nada, mientras veía a su esposa sonreírle a su "nueva hija"...

-ahora me cambio tío...-dijo para correr hacia arriba, atrapando a su amigo subiendo las escaleras y murmurando algo-¿Clark?...-lo llamo-¿nos bañamos juntos?...-dijo con una sugerente sonrisa, dejando a su Super boy con la boca abierta y sumamente sonrojado, entro rápidamente al baño riendo, Clark se dio cuenta, tarde, de que solo le dijo eso para distraerle, corrió hacia el baño, pero esta le cerró la puerta, la golpeo...

-¡no es justo Kyrah!...-le grito algo enojado.

-te aguantas Clarky, por ser un pervertido y pensar hacerme cosas malas en la ducha...-rió dentro desnudándose y metiéndose en la bañera.

-¡no pensé nada de eso!...-le grito ofendido, pero sonrió, él también podía jugar a ese juego de coqueteo-¿sabes Kyrah que puedo tirar la puerta abajo sin ningún esfuerzo?...-rió divertido, pensando que así la asustaría un poco, Kyrah se asomo por la cortina, mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo.

-me gustaría verte intentándolo...-le desafió-¡tía Martha te mataría, por destrozarle una puerta!...-le dijo divertida.

-mierda...-murmuro golpeando levemente la puerta, pronto sintió que esta se abría, que algo lo agarraba de su camisa a cuadros y lo metían dentro, estampándolo contra la puerta, todo eso en un atisbo de segundo.

-pero es más divertido, si me pides a mi abrir la puerta ¿No crees?...-le susurro la coqueta chica pegando su cuerpo al del chico, que aun estaba sorprendido-¿Clark?...-lo llamo divertida ella, este la miro, estaba muy tenso, con los ojos como platos, la respiración acelerada y no se movía ni un poco-¿Clark?...-volvió a llamarlo, apartándose, viendo como estaba rojo, sonrió y lo abrazo, notando como su toalla se deslizaba un poco hacia abajo, mostrando algo su senos, que se aplastaron contra el fuerte pecho del moreno.

-¿Ky...Kyrah?...-la llamo él, agarrándola de los hombros y se maldijo por haberlo hecho, ya que al apartarla, sin proponérselo, miro hacia abajo y vio lo desnuda que ella estaba, cerró los ojos, notando la excitación inundar su cuerpo, espesar su sangre y hacerla bajar hacia cierta parte de su anatomía.

-Clark...-susurro ella, haciéndolo mirarla a los ojos, ahora azules completamente, a nuestro protagonista se le hacía extraño ese detalle, se fijo que con cada estado de ánimo de la chica, su ojos cambiaban de color, le pidió a su amiga Chloe que investigara eso, pero ella le dijo que la chica era normal, o eso decían sus análisis y su informe médico-¡oh vamos chico!...-grito riendo, sacándole de sus pensamientos-era broma...ya sé que estás en tu época de celibato, así que no te violare ni nada...-rió, lo aparto de la puerta y se dispuso a salir, luego se asomo, asustándole- aun...-susurro con un brillo en los ojos y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, dejando al Kryptoniano con un gran sonrojo.

**PoV Clark...**

-¡Kyrah!...-grito la conocida voz de la rubia, lanzándose sobre la chica, que la recibió con una sonrisa.

-hola a ti también Chloe...-le dije algo enojado, ella me miro y sonrió como siempre, restándole importancia.

-hola amigo...-susurro Pete a mi lado, le sonreí.

-hola Pete...-hable contento, pero una mano sobre la mía me distrajo, me gire encontrándome los ojos verdes de Lana- Lana...-susurre sorprendido.

-hola Clark...-susurro, se colgó en mi cuello, atrayéndome a un beso, me beso con pasión, le devolví levemente la caricia, mirando hacía la pelirroja, que nos miraba entre sorprendida y triste, cuando vio que la veía, se giro hacia la rubia y empezó a hablarle, ignorándome totalmente.

Suspire tras el beso, mirando como Lana, estaba bellísima, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados, totalmente entregada a las sensaciones, me sonroje, pero algo decepcionado, pensé que besarme con la chica seria excitante, algo único...pero me decepcionó, no era como me esperaba, pensé que me estremecería, pero eso no me paso...en cambio me paso con cierta pelirroja, que ahora me miraba con ira y tristeza, suspire...

-vaya...-susurro la voz de mi mejor amigo detrás de mi- bien hecho muchacho...-dijo divertido, con sus ojos grises relucientes.

-Lex...-susurre mirándolo sin entender, él me señalo a Lana entre mis brazos.

-hola a todos...-saludo-¿perdona mi indiscreción, pero quien eres tú?...-pregunto mirando a Kyrah.

-hola soy Kyrah Blair...amiga de Clark, vivo con sus padres...¿y tú eres?...-pregunto curiosa, con una sonrisa.

-soy Lex Luthor...un placer Kyrah...-dijo besándole la mano, ella se sonrojo y le sonrió tímidamente.

-¿Luthor?...-pregunto, Lex asintió-¡oh Lex Luthor!...-grito señalándolo, él la miro con una cínica sonrisa-eres ese niño, al que salve de aquel perro...-río recordando, el multimillonario la miro perplejo.

-¿tú eras esa niña?...-pregunto, esta le asintió- bien...un placer volver a verte MI salvadora...-rió divertido.

-el placer es mío señor "corre que nos pilla"...-sonrió y Lex pareció perplejo ante la velocidad mental y el sarcasmo de la chica, luego sonrió.

-me caes bien...-le susurro estirando su brazo a ella.

-tu también Lex...-río agarrándose a su brazo-¿entramos?...-me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-s...si...-dije sin saber que más decir, mientras Chloe pasaba por mi lado empujándome y Lana me arrastraba al nuevo Pub, llamado "Tropical Dance".

**PoV Kyrah...**

Me pase la noche bailando con Chloe, Pete y Lex, este último fue muy amable conmigo, mientras los celos me consumían al ver a Clark y Lana besarse, una vez baile hasta cansarme, me senté en la barra, al lado de mi amiga rubia, mientras Pete bailaba una lenta con una chica dos palmos más alta que él y Lex hablaba con unas fans suyas...

-¿cuando fue?...-pregunte enojada a mi amiga, que bebía de su refresco, me arregle el corto vestido negro, que tía Martha me obligo a ponerme, con esos tacones rojos y el abrigo del mismo color y levemente maquillada.

-¿qué?...-pregunto confusa, esta iba con una falda rosa pálido, una camisa blanca y unas botas blancas también.

-¿cuando le pidió salir?...-pregunte de nuevo cruzándome de brazos, viendo al sexy extraterrestre siendo devorado prácticamente por la morena, que vestía unos jeans azules y una camisa verde, resaltando su atributos y sus ojos, mientras que el chico iba con su estilo propio, unos jeans azules y gastados, su acostumbradas camisas a cuadros, blancos y rojos.

-hace un par de semanas...-explico Chloe sonriendo-¿te gusta Clark?...-pregunto.

-¿qué?...-dije exaltada-¡claro que no Chloe!...-susurre sonrojándome- eso es absurdo...-dije y me gire, mientras ella sonreía divertida.

-amiga tranquila...es normal, él es tan...hummm...-no pudo terminar, la mire y vi el mismo brillo que yo al hablar del chico.

-si, si...y también tan...-dije para pestañear muchas veces, en claro intento de parecer inocente- y luego tan...mmmmmm...cuando te mira a los ojos...-concluí mirándola de manera sexy, ella río.

-si...además esos ojos suyos que buffff...-río y se abanico un poco.

-jejejeje...y ese adorable sonrojo...-sonreí recordándolo, reímos las dos, suspiramos, nos miramos y reímos de nuevo, entonces me sentí mucho mejor-¿entones a ti también?...-cuestioné.

-si...desde hace tiempo...-dijo suspirando, sonreí.

-mmmmmm...Chloe no se tu, pero yo luchare por él...lo conozco más que ella...-explique, la rubia fue a replicar- créeme, lo conozco más...-susurre divertida, ella sonrió.

-Por extraño que te parezca, lo prefiero contigo...-río- te ayudare con ello...-me apoyo y la abrace- mira te está mirando... ¿qué te parece si empezamos sacándole celos?...-cuestionó.

-¿cómo?...-pero no me dejo terminar.

-¡Lex!...-llamo al multimillonario, este la miro y se acerco.

-¿querías algo Chloe?...-pregunto cortés.

-si...-grito- quiero que te quedes con Kyrah y que la hagas divertirse mucho...yo me voy a bailar con Pete...-zanjo yéndose y dejándome con el chico, lo mire y sonreí tímidamente.

-bien...¿qué quieres hacer?...-pregunto divertido, sentándose conmigo en la barra, ahuyentando algún que otro moscón.

-hablar un poco y luego bailar...-sonreí mirando a mi amiga bailar entretenida con su amigo, mire detrás de mi, encontrándome la profunda mirada del Kryptoniano, le guiñe el ojo, fingiendo alegría, viendo como Lana se lo comía a besos, como quise ser yo quien estuviera entre sus brazos-¿Sabes Lex?...-empecé, poniéndome de pie y dejando mi bebida, el mencionado me miro- ¿quieres salir y dar una vuelta?...-pregunte.

-claro...-susurro levantándose de su sitio, pago las bebidas, pagando la mía también.

-¡no, pero Lex!...-le reproche- iba a pagarla yo...-dije señalando el monedero, él río.

-¿qué tipo de hombre sería si no pagaba yo las bebidas de mi acompañante?...-pregunto divertido, yo le sonreí, cogió mi abrigo y me ayudo a ponérmelo, luego agarrándole del brazo salimos del establecimiento.

-es bueno respirar aire puro...-susurre sonriendo, mirando a mi alrededor, Lex y yo andábamos por una calle desierta y como agradecía que fuera así- amo esta ciudad...-dije divertida.

-si, es un buen lugar...-susurro el ojigris a mi lado.

-¿Lex?...-lo llame-¿desde cuándo eres amigo de Clark?...-pregunte interesada, él sonrió.

-ya veo...te gusta Kent, el granjero...-río ante su ironía.

-no, no...-pero sus ojos no me dejaron mentirle- si...-suspire y él hizo lo mismo.

-me alegro...-río, lo mire sin entender- a mí me gusta Lana...-se sincero- eres la primera persona, con la cual soy sincero al cien por cien...interesante...-dijo con una sonrisa.

-es un honor, Luthor...-sonreí divertida, este me sonrió de vuelta- me alegro de ser la primera para ti...-dije agarrándole el brazo cariñosamente, riéndome con él, ese chico era una buena persona, aunque había oscuridad en su corazón, sabía que elegiría el mejor camino y si no, estaba yo allí para ayudar.

-hagamos algo...-dijo de pronto- intentemos ganarnos sus corazones, ayudándonos el uno al otro...¿qué te parece?...-pregunto.

-excelente idea Luthor...-dije coqueta, el sonrió divertido...

De pronto todo empezó a ir a cámara lenta, un coche se acerco a Lex por detrás, intentando arrollarlo, lo empuje para apartarlo y que no le diera, quedándome allí de píe, los faros me iluminaban de pleno, el conductor gritaba que me apartara, pero era demasiado tarde, cerré los ojos esperando el choque, cuando sentí como unos brazos me envolvían y girábamos a gran velocidad, mire quien era, con los ojos como platos, era él...¡Clark me estaba salvando!...nos apartó fuera del alcance del coche que choco contra una farola cerca, muy cerca de nosotros, a un metro de distancia.

Sorprendida lo mire, sin notar que un pedazo del para choques se desprendía y salía volando hacia mi, golpeándome la cabeza, caí hacia atrás, sintiendo la sangre deslizarse sobre mi nariz, el conductor gritaba, Lex se acercaba corriendo y yo estaba entre los brazos del Kryptoniano, sin poder abrir los ojos, con una fea herida sobre estos...

-¡Kyrah!...-escuche de pronto gritar a mi salvador-¿Kyrah estas bien?...-me pregunto intentando parar la hemorragia de mi cabeza.

-¡Kyrah!...-escuche gritar a la rubia, corrió hacia mí y se agacho a mi altura.

-Le...Lex...-llame a mi nuevo amigo.

-estoy aquí Kyrah...me salvaste...gracias...-dijo aferrándose a mi mano, sonreí aun con toda esa sangre en la cara y con el fuerte dolor, supe que tenía la cara destrozada.

-Cla...Clark...-susurre y me desmaye...

**PoV Clark...**

Estaba sentado intentando responder a los besos de Lana, siempre desee estar así y lo pensé así, cuando le pedí salir hacia ya dos semanas...pero me preocupaba la pelirroja, hablaba con Chloe, estaba enojada, lo note por su ceño fruncido y sus ojos ahora negros, intente escuchar su conversación y me centre en ellas, dejando que Lana me besara sin parar.

-amiga tranquila...es normal, él es tan...hummm...-dijo mi mejor amiga, sin terminar la frase...¿de quién hablaban?...¿y que era tan "hummm"?...

-si, si...y también tan...-dijo Kyrah pestañeando y pareciendo inocente- y luego tan...mmmmmm...cuando te mira a los ojos...-termino mirándola sensualmente, Chloe rió divertida.

-si...además esos ojos suyos que buffff...-la rubia sonrió y se abanico con la mano, como si tuviera calor...

-jejejeje...y ese adorable sonrojo...-sonrió la pelirroja, suspiraron las dos, se miraron y volvieron a sonreír-¿entones a ti también?...-pregunto acercándose a ella.

-si...desde hace tiempo...-dijo suspirando.

-mmmmmm...Chloe no se tu, pero yo luchare por él...-eso me acelero el corazón...¿por quién iba a luchar?...- lo conozco más que ella...-explico de nuevo, la curiosidad me mataba...¿quién era ese?...lleno de celos, suspire sobre los labios de mi "novia"- créeme, lo conozco más...-susurro divertida, ella le sonrió.

Siguieron hablando, mientras tomaban, hasta que la rubia llamo a mi mejor amigo y le hizo quedarse con la chica, mientras ella se iba a bailar con Pete, estos empezaron a hablar y reír, la chica se giro a mirarme y me guiño el ojo alegremente, pero yo la mire fijamente, muerto de celos, por hablar tan cerca del multimillonario y tener tan buena relación, solo conociéndose desde hace poco.

Tan metido estaba en mis cavilaciones, que no los vi salir, mire a mi novia, que reía con unas amigas, que se encontró allí...

-Lana voy a tomar un poco el aire, me siento algo agobiado...-hable poniéndome en pie, ella me asintió con una sonrisa y me fui dejándola sola.

Salí del establecimiento y los seguí, la calle estaba bacía, ellos iban hablando y riéndose, cuando oí el motor de un coche acercarse a ellos velozmente.

Corrí lo más que pude, llegando a ver como Kyrah empujaba a Lex, para salvarlo y a ella no le daba tiempo, mi corazón se paralizó, deje de respirar por un momento, si no llegaba pronto la iba a perder, fruncí el ceño y llegué a ella, la abrace protectoramente, dando un par de vueltas y saliendo de la trayectoria del coche que choco con una farola muy cerca de nosotros dos, mire al conductor, que me devolvió la mirada intimidado y no vi un pedazo del coche desprenderse, golpear la cara de la chica, haciéndole una herida sobre los ojos, hasta que note que se caía...

-¡Kyrah!...-la llame desesperado-¿Kyrah estas bien?...-le pregunto intentando parar la hemorragia de su cabeza, como podía.

-¡Kyrah!...-Chloe grito y la vi corre hacia nosotros, junto a Lana, que lo miraba todo preocupada.

-Le...Lex...-llamo al multimillonario, eso me lleno de celos, pero me los tragué la chica estaba herida, no era momento para celos.

-estoy aquí Kyrah...me salvaste...gracias...-dijo aferrándose a su mano, desesperado, sonrió aun con toda esa sangre cubriéndole la cara.

-Cla...Clark...-me llamo lentamente, como pudo y se desmayo...

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3: Ceguera temporal...**

-¡ayúdenos!...-grite entrando en urgencias con la chica en brazos, Lex nos trajo e iba detrás junto a los demás, realmente preocupados.

-¿qué paso?...-pregunto una enfermera que corrió hacia nosotros.

-casi la atropella un coche y un pedazo de este, le golpeo la cara...-explico Chloe a mi lado, yo estaba demasiado alterado, mientras Pete tranquilizaba a Lana.

-traigan al mejor doctor de este hospital...todo correrá a mi cuenta...-grito Lex, la enfermera asintió, pidió que la dejáramos en una camilla, eso hice, pero no la solté, me aferre a su mano, la otra era cogida por Lex y Chloe, Pete y Lana estaba junto a la cama, mirándola con tristeza y preocupación, las enfermeras entraron, le quitaron la ropa, le limpiaron la herida y la suturaron, era un gran corte sobre la ceja izquierda.

-Cla...Clark...-me llamo, despertándose.

-¡Kyrah!...estoy aquí Kyrah...tranquila...-susurre sentándome en el borde de la camilla.

-¿y...y Lex?¿es...está bien?...-murmuro.

-si, estoy bien...pero...¿por qué hiciste eso?...-le reprocho- no debiste salvarme...-dijo enojado, no con ella si no consigo mismo.

-debí hacerlo...un amigo siempre se sacrifica por otro, siempre le ayuda...-susurro sonriendo, la rubia le limpiaba su sudor con un pañuelo.

-bien, señores, señoritas...déjenos solos con la paciente...-dijo un hombre rubio, entrando, era el doctor.

-doctor, hágale todas las pruebas necesarias, todo correrá de mi cuenta...-susurro el multimillonario.

-de acuerdo señor Luthor, no se preocupe...por ahora déjenos con ella...-intento calmarnos.

-Clark...no...No quiero estar sola...-me susurro, mire al doctor.

-puede quedarse joven, así nos ayudará...-zanjo- los demás... esperen fuera...-decidió, estos asintieron y salieron, dejándome a mí con la chica-¿puede sentarse?...-le pregunto.

-si...-dijo levantándose, yo la ayude.

-¿por qué no mueve los ojos, mirando?...-pregunto.

-¿no lo hice?...-cuestiono confusa Kyrah.

-no...Míreme...-ordeno, ella lo hizo...

-¿lo estoy mirando ahora doctor?...-pregunto con un tono asustado, le cogí la mano, reconfortándola.

-si...¿no me ve?...-pregunto el doctor acercándose a ella, ella negó- siga la luz con los ojos...-le hablo, esta no hizo nada, el doctor la miro y luego se giro a la enfermera- prepare la sala de RM(resonancia magnética)...-pidió, esta asintió.

-¿doctor que le pasa?...-pregunte con miedo.

-puede que haya perdido la vista por el shock o por el golpe, aun no lo sabemos...los sabremos cuando le hagamos las pruebas necesarias...-explico, asentí y vi como unos enfermeros se la llevaban...

-si, mama...en el hospital...-explique, mientras mi madre lloraba al otro lado del móvil- mama no llores...si puedes venir...le están haciendo unas pruebas...casi la atropella un coche...-proseguí con la explicación- si la salve yo...-susurre bajito, para que no me escucharan- no mama no me vio nadie, hacer algo anormal, no te preocupes...-la calme- venir pronto...-le pedí mostrando algo de miedo, no quería perderla...

-Clark...-me llamo Lana- estoy aquí contigo Clark...tranquilo todo saldrá bien...-dijo con los ojos rojo, de llorar, asentí y me abrazó, le devolví el abrazo.

**PoV Autora...**

Esperaban en la habitación que le fue asignada a la chica, ya pasaron 2 horas desde que se la llevaron, los Kent habían llegado y abrazaron a su hijo, preocupados, Martha llorando y Jonathan tenso, no querían perderla, no querían que sufriera de nuevo, ahora que por fin había superado lo que paso con su padre, le tocaba afrontar una posible ceguera, no era justo que todo lo malo le pasara a ella...

El Kryptoniano estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con la rubia apoyada en su hombro, con semblante triste, mientras se aferraban el uno al otro, Lex abrazaba a Lana, ellos eran buenos amigo, los Kent estaban apoyados en la cama y Pete estaba sentado en otra durmiéndose...

-aquí traemos a nuestra paciente...-dijo el doctor, Kyrah sonrió con una venda tapando sus hermosos ojos azul-topacio...

-¿doctor están todos?...-pregunto entrando en silla de ruedas.

-¡Kyrah!...-grito Martha lanzándose sobre ella.

-¿tía Martha?...-cuestiono.

-¿estás bien bebe?...-le pregunto llorando.

-si tía, estoy bien...de hecho el doctor trae buenas y malas noticias...-sonrió tranquila- doctor...-le pidió, este le sonrió.

-bien...Kyrah sufre ceguera temporal por el shock y no por el golpe, quiero decir...que recuperara la vista en algún momento, pero que no se preocupen por que tiene 990 entre mil, de posibilidades de que sea exitosa su recuperación...-explico el médico-de momento estará unos días en observación...-les informo

-¿de verdad?...-preguntaron.

-si...-dijo sin más ella- no podre ver en un tiempo, pero me recuperare, solo debo tener fe...-dijo contenta, escucho a su tía llorar-¿tía que te sucede?...-pregunto, esta no le contesto y la abrazo fuertemente.

-cuando...cuando Clark me llamo contándomelo...mi corazón se partió...Kyrah no quiero perderte...no quiero...eres importante para mi, para nosotros...por favor...no quiero perderte...-lloro sobre la chica.

-tía tranquila...estaré contigo siempre...buffff...hasta que te hagas mayor y deba cuidar de ti y del tío...-dijo tranquilizándola-lo prometo...-prometió devolviéndole el abrazo a su tía.

-gracias pequeña...-le susurro su tío también abrazándole.

-necesito hablar con ustedes...¿son los tutore legales no?...-cuestiono, Jon asintió y agarrando a su mujer, salieron con el doctor para hablar.

-¿chicos?...-pregunto la pelirroja intentando levantarse de la silla.

-¡Kyrah!...-gritaron las dos adolescentes, lanzándose sobre ella-¡gracias a Dios estas bien!...-grito la rubia abrazándola.

-gracias chicas...-dijo contenta-estoy bien lo prometo...-susurro feliz de tenerlas con ella.

-me alegro de que este bien, hermana...-río Pete, esta rió con él.

-gracias hermano...-dijo divertida elevando la mano, incitándole a que la chocara y este lo hizo divertido-¿Lex?...-llamo, escuchando como el chico de color invitaba a sus amigas a la cafetería a comer, llevaban allí prácticamente toda la noche, Lex se acerco a ella lentamente-gracias por tus cuidados, los doctores hicieron lo mejor que podían todo, gracias a que les diste más dinero...intentare devolvértelo cuando pueda...-río, el joven multimillonario la abrazo.

-gracias a ti por haberme salvado...y no te preocupes por el dinero, es mi forma de agradecértelo, aunque no sea suficiente...-explico, Kyrah le sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo-por ahora iré a averiguar cuando te dan el alta y a prepararlo todo para ayudarte en tu día a día...-explico separándose de ella.

-gracias...-dijo y si pudiera llorar lo haría, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse y se quedo con su Kryptoniano, sonrió- Cla...-pero algo no la dejo terminar, el chico la levanto de la silla y la sentó en la camilla, todo a Super-velocidad.

-gracias a los cielos que estas bien, aun con ese problema de los ojos...-susurro muy cerca de ella.

El aliento de él chocaba contra sus labios, dejándola un poco aturdida por la cercanía del chico, suspiro y Clark se estremeció al notar el calor y el dulce aroma que provenía de la boca de Kyrah, se acerco más a ella, pegando su cuerpo al de la chica, acariciándole la mejilla, viendo su hermoso rostro, aun tapado por la venda y no pudo resistirlo más...

La beso, suavemente, un pequeño roce, pero que poco a poco se volvió insuficiente, la chica elevo sus manos al cuello del moreno atrayéndolo hacia ella, para profundizar el beso, lamió el labio inferior de él pidiéndole abrir la boca, este acepto y lo hizo, permitiendo así a la chica meter su lengua en su cavidad y que la recorriera, cuando se encontró con la lengua, que recién despertaba, del chico y la entrelazo con él, se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, Clark sabía besar muy bien, realmente bien, pero ella no se iba a dejar vencer, sonrió durante el beso y mordió su labio superior, para luego succionarlo, sacándole un pequeño gemido, que se trago orgullosa, eso despertó al chico, que agarrándola de la cintura la atrajo más a él, aplastando su cuerpo contra el suyo, situándose entre las piernas de la pelirroja, empezando a excitarse y oliendo la excitación de ella, el lazo que mantenía el camisón en sus sitió, se deshizo, causando que este se deslizara un poco por su hombro derecho, mostrando parte de su seno...

Ella noto como el Kryptoniano rozo sin quererlo, o eso suponía, su seno derecho cuando paso una mano sobre su largo cabello rojo, gimió y se pego más contra él...Clark noto como se pegaba gimiendo entre el beso, por haberle rozado sin querer el pecho, pronto les falto el aire, así Clark decidió separarse lentamente, él podía aguantar mucho más, pero Kyrah era humana y no podía, termino de separarse dejando un último y casto beso sobre sus labios.

Kyrah suspiro de puro placer, sonrió con frente apoyada a la de Clark...

-¿Clark?...-llamo la pelirroja, el chico abrió los ojos y la miro, con sus bonitos ojos turquesas idos, pero rápido recobraron la razón.

-¡¿Kyrah?!...-medio grito el Kryptoniano sonrojado-yo...yo...lo...lo siento...-susurro apartándose de ella y mirándola-no...no...se que me paso...lo siento...-hablo rápido.

La chica se encogió algo triste, para ella ese beso fue algo especial, uno de los mejores de su vida, con el chico que quería, pero él era de otra, así que resignada, suspiro y le sonrió, restándole importancia al asunto...

El extraterrestre la recorrió con la mirada, sonreía, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados del beso, estaba sentada con las piernas abiertas, con el camisón arremangado hasta los muslos, el mencionado camisón deslizado por una banda, mostrando parte de su hombro y seno derecho, era la viva imagen de la sensualidad.

Sacudió la cabeza sacándose miles de pensamientos pervertidos, suspirando y sonriendo, por la inocencia de la chica, él se propaso con ella y ella le sonreía con gran inocencia, se acerco, sabiendo que ella no lo vería, y le puso bien la ropa...

-¿Clark pasa algo?...-pregunto confusa la pelirroja, de pronto el chico se aparto de ella pidiéndole disculpas y ahora sentía unas manos gentiles ayudarla a ponerse el camisón bien, ya que ella no noto que se deslizaba.

-no...Tranquila, no pasa nada...-susurro atándole las tiras- ahora recuéstate y descansa...-le pidió, pensando en que le fue infiel, en parte a su "Novia"...

-de acuerdo...-dijo haciendo lo que le pidió-¿Clark?...-lo llamo.

-¿si?...-pregunto este poniéndole el edredón encima.

-gracias...por todo...-susurro bostezando, mientras el mencionado sonreía, viendo lo adorable que era la pelirroja, y salió de allí, dejándola descansar...

**Cinco días pasaron...**

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo pequeña!...-grito feliz el señor Kent, esta sonrió saliendo del coche.

-gracias tío...-dijo contenta Kyrah, saco su bastón y se encamino sin ayuda a casa...

-¿no quieres ayuda?...-le pregunto Clark.

-no...Se valerme por mi misma Clarky...-dijo divertida, subió lentamente las escalera y se adentro a casa, allí Martha se abalanzo sobre ella, abrazándola con amor-hola tía...-hablo con una gran sonrisa.

-hola Kyrah, cariño...-dijo estaba contenta de que estuviera bien y con ellos, de que no recayera en su depresión, la ayudo a sentarse en el sofá.

-tranquila tía, puedo sola...-dijo feliz, de ver como se preocupaban por ella, sintió un viento acariciarle la cara y reconoció un olor familiar a su lado- Clark...¿vienes a sentarte conmigo?¿no tienes trabajo?...-pregunto divertida.

-no...Quiero...quiero pasar la tarde contigo...-propuso, ya que esa semana, que ella estuvo en el hospital la rehuyó un poco, por la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, aunque no sincero, de haberle sido infiel a la morena.

-me alegro de que quieras pasar la tarde conmigo...-susurro divertida, colocándose bien las gafas oscuras.

Dos semanas después, la chica iba mejorando, controlaba todo lo de su alrededor, reconocía a las personas por su olor, recordaba sin problemas donde dejaba algo y lo cogía, si no fuera por las gafas negras y el bastón, la gente creería que la chica no es invidente...

Esta noche Clark la invito a ver las estrellas, aunque solo fuera él, el que las viera, río y acepto encantada, quedaron en el claro donde hablaron hacia tres meses...

-¿Clark?...-le llamo llegando al lugar, nadie le respondió, pero si que escucho como algo se movía-¡¿Clark?!...-llamo más fuerte, nada, pero sintió una respiración acelerada en su cuello-¿Clark?...-llamo de nuevo, ese ser solo se giro, poniéndose de frente, sintió un olor muy fuerte a azufre y putrefacción, su corazón se acelero, se giro rápidamente, notando como algo intentaba agarrarla y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tuvo la misma sensación que cuando corría con el Kryptoniano, a Super-velocidad...se paro delante de casa...

-¿Kyrah?...-le llamo el chico.

-¿Clark eres tu?...-dijo temblando, este se acerco rápidamente y la agarro de los hombros.

-¿qué te paso?...-pregunto preocupado el moreno.

-algo...había algo en el claro...donde...donde habíamos quedado...-le explico aun algo asustada.

-espérame aquí, voy a ver...-dijo para intentar irse, pero la chica lo agarro de la mano.

-¡no espera!...¿puedo ir contigo?...-pregunto con suplica, el chico sin decirle nada la cogió a caballito y corrió a Super-velocidad.

-¿donde fue?¿aquí?...-pregunto una vez llegado al lugar.

-si...-susurro aferrándose al brazo del chico, no veía nada, pero oyó algunos ruidos y el olor aun prevalecía allí, tomo su bastón y separándose del chico, se acerco a donde olía más-¿Clark lo hueles?...-le pregunto este la seguía.

-si...hule a azufre y putrefacción...-dijo caminando ahora delante de ella, se tropezó con algo y cayo, llevándose a la chica con él-¿estás bi...?...-se quedo cayado al verla sobre él, con las manos y piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, con sus intimidades rozándose, se sonrojo en medio de la oscuridad, él podía verla muy bien.

-si...estoy...-se interrumpió sonrojándose- Clark...-lo llamo- ¿podrías dejar de tocarme el trasero?...-le pregunto sarcástica.

-¡¿qué?!...yo no...¡yo no hago nada!...-grito alterado, si él no la estaba tocando...¿quién carajos lo hacía?...

El moreno elevo un poco la cabeza, viendo detrás de esta, un ser monstruoso, con varios horribles rostros, que lo miraban con odio y crueldad, abriendo cada una de sus bocas, con varios ojos dentro, que lo miraban igual, varias manos que sobresalían por todo su cuerpo, intentando alcanzarlos, su piel era pálida y manchada de sangre, sangre por todas partes, y una gran boca, igualmente manchada de sangre...¿grande?...¡era enrome!...con muchísimos dientes afilados...dentro se podían apreciar partes de cuerpos humanos, brazos, rostros, piernas, etc...

Esa visión puso los pelos de punta, abrazo fuertemente la chica y se levanto, corrió a Super-velocidad, hasta llegar al granero, una vez allí, cerró las puertas, por si la cosa lo seguía, aunque era improbable...

-¿Clark?...-lo llamo la chica, que la había dejado sentada sobre su cama, que la había trasladado allí, para dejarle su cuarto a ella.

-estoy aquí...-dijo aparentando tranquilidad, para no asustarla más, su corazón parecía que se le fuera a salir del pecho, seguro tendría infinidad de pesadillas y esa noche no podría dormir.

-¿viste algo?...¿qué era lo que me tocaba?...-pregunto algo asustada la chica, ya que no era normal que él Kryptoniano, saliera despavorido de algún lugar, sin ninguna razón de sobrepeso.

-un...un ser...algo no humano...-decidió serle sincero, la pelirroja se estremeció, puede que no viera, pero la sensación que le dio ese ser...volvió a estremecerse y un miedo irracional se apodero de ella, empezó a temblar, abrazando sus rodillas, sobre la cama-¿Kyrah?...-le pregunto Clark acercándose a ella, esta intentaba mirar a todas partes, pero le era imposible por su ceguera, así que agudizo el oído, oyendo a sus tíos dormir, a los animalillos corretear, si el ser estuviera cerca, los animales hubieran huido, se relajo un poco y oyó el fuerte latido del corazón del extraterrestre...

-estoy bien Clark, solo algo asustada...-susurro, pronto sintió las manos del chico agarrar las suyas, dándole apoyo, ella le sonrió, calmándose un poco, aunque su corazón aun latía descontrolado-¿Clark puedo dormir aquí contigo hoy?...-sabía que la pregunta era muy atrevida, pero no se atrevía a salir, el chico la soltó de golpe, marchándose, ella pensó lo peor-¡No espera!...si no...si no quieres...me voy a dormir a mi cuarto...solo...solo lo dije...-balbuceo, pero no pudo seguir ya que su Super boy, se estiro a su lado, Kyrah noto como la cama se hundía a sus espaldas, suspiro y se levanto, no supo si él la estaba mirando o no, pero no paro a pensarlo, se quito la chaqueta, dejándola encima de una silla que había encontrado, dejo su bastón en el suelo, junto a las gafas, se giro a la cama, se quito los zapatos y por último desabrocho sus pantalones...

-¡¿que...que haces?!...-le grito el chico corriendo hacia ella, apartándole las manos del último botón.

-solo quiero ponerme cómoda...-dijo en un suspiro- Clark no voy a dormir en tejanos, son incómodos y créeme que duerma mal, no es recomendable para ti...me levanto de mal humor...-explico, deshaciéndose del agarre, pero el chico volvió a coger sus manos, ella suspiro de nuevo-¿qué pasa ahora?...-dijo bostezando.

-toma...toma mi camisa...es ancha...te ira un poco grande, pero te cubrirá mejor...-tartamudeo el chico, Kyrah supo que estaba sonrojado y avergonzado.

-de acuerdo señor...-dijo para restarle importancia al asunto, se giro y se quito los pantalones, luego la camiseta, quedándose en ropa interior...

Clark la miraba ido, la recorrió con la mirada, sus largas y torneadas piernas, su respingón trasero, cubierto por esa fina capa de tela, que él podría arrancarle sin problemas, su deliciosa espalda, con esa curva suya, todo eso podría haberlo visto con rayos x, como hizo una vez, desde que ella llego allí, mientras estaba tumbado en el sofá de su casa, decidió divertirse mirando que hacían los demás miembros de su familia, vio a su madre dormir plácidamente en su cama, a su padre bailando y cantando en el baño, algo cómico, como iba a reírse al contárselo, y a su amiga, mirándose al espejo, había ido de compras y ahora se estaba probando un hermoso vestido verde, que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas, Clark noto como su pulso se aceleraba y su sangre se espesaba, por causa de la excitación presente en su cuerpo, miro para todas partes, chequeando que nadie lo observara, y se concentro más, viendo debajo del vestido, solo en ropa interior...y al hacerlo, se cayó del sofá, haciendo un gran estruendo y con la nariz sangrando, escucho como alguien bajaba rápidamente desde el piso de arriba, la chica lo miro preocupada y se asusto al verle sangrando, corrió hacia él y le paso un pañuelo, el suyo, olía como ella, le pregunto que le había pasado, Clark con un gran sonrojo, no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo, sin proponérselo la vio prácticamente desnuda, solo con unas braguitas azules, vio sus voluptuosos senos, jadeo solo de pensar en ellos, dejando a la chica mirándole sin entender, mientras le preguntaba por su nuevo vestido...

Trago duro, volviendo de su ensoñación, al verla llevar las manos hacia el broche del sujetador y desabrocharlo, un calor agobiante se apodero de él, su hombría empezó a despertarse lentamente, su corazón corría desbocado y su respiración se acelero a un nivel insospechado...¿cuántas veces, desde que la beso en el hospital, deseo verla así?...y ahora se lo concedían, pero la imagen de la morena, de su novia, apareció en su mente y se recriminó el hecho de excitarse con la pelirroja, él ya estaba con el amor de su vida...¿no?...¡¿NO?!...se pregunto...

-¿así mejor Super boy?...-pregunto Kyrah sacándole de sus pensamientos, el muchacho poso los ojos sobre ella y deseo al instante no haberlo hecho, si ella era sensual, ahora lo era más.

Susurro un casi inaudible si y siguió mirándola, comiéndosela con los ojos, su camisa azul le quedaba muy bien, tapaba lo justo, sin dejar hueco a la imaginación, con su buena visión, pudo apreciar el perfil de los pezones, seguro duros por el aire que entraba de la ventana, el cuello le iba demasiado grande cayéndole por un hombro, cuando se dispuso a subir a la cama, se agacho un poco, mostrándole al Kryptoniano parte de lo que escondía debajo de la ropa, Clark jadeo, notando que sus pantalones de dormir estaban muy ajustados, miro un momento porque, para intentar arreglarlo, cuando se encontró con que su amiguito, estaba indudablemente contento y deseaba marcha...

Si que tuvo su primera vez con Lana, pero eso fue cuando era humano, ahora era de nuevo más fuerte, más rápido y más descontrolado, así que no se atrevía a tener ese tipo de situación con la morena, de hecho hacía dos noches la rechazo y ella se enfado...

Suspiro, pensando en que quizás debería practicar para no hacerle daño, ya saben, controlar su cuerpo en un momento de descontrol...¿una paradoja?...si, ni se lo imaginan...

-¿Clarky duermes o no?...-pregunto la pelirroja echada en la cama, tapada hasta la cintura, su brazos hacían presión en la tela, mostrando así sus pechos- prometo no propasarme contigo, mañana al amanecer seguirás teniendo tu cuerpo virginal intacto...-río, el chico se sonrojo levemente y se metió con ella, dándole la espalda, intentando calmar su cuerpo, que aun estaba excitado...

Pronto sintió como la pelirroja se giraba a él y pegaba su cuerpo contra el suyo, eso no ayudaba a calmarlo, empezó a sudar y eso que él nunca sudo por nada que no fuera Kryptoniano, notaba sus grandes pechos aplastarse contra su espalda...¿por qué nunca noto el tamaño de estos?...si que los vio, pero...quizás era porque se fijaba en otras partes del cuerpo, como cuando llevaba falda y se sentaba, sin proponérselo, con las piernas abiertas, mostrando lo que esta escondía, él la miraba disimuladamente, mientras ella ni cuenta se daba, eso si, le sonreía y él tenía que irse por su pequeño "problema"...

Lentamente se giro, intentando averiguar porque ella se pegaba a él, pero se encontró con que dormía, su pequeña amiga dormía plácidamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, su cabello pelirrojo cayendo por su cuello, enmarcando así su rostro, echo de menos sus ojos azul-topacio, sonrió apoyándose en su brazo, mirándola detenidamente, noto que la herida en su frente se desvaneció, eso era algo bueno, la chica gimió y se acerco más a él, susurrando algo inteligible, sonrió y observándola, Clark se quedo dormido...

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4: Afición al periodismo...**

**PoV Kyrah...**

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana chocando directamente contra mi cara, gruñí y me gire chocando con algo blando, que olía a madera y a colonia de hombre, unos grandes brazos apresaron de pronto mi cintura pegándome a ese algo, por instinto abrí los ojos lentamente, encontrándome un montón de piel tostada, parpadee confundida, mire hacia arriba encontrándome el angelical rostro de Clark, suspire enamorada, eleve una mano y acaricie una mejilla, el moreno suspiro de puro placer, sonreí y seguí mi escudriñamiento, reseguí su fuerte mandíbula, sus pómulos definidos, sus finas cejas, sus parpados, lentamente acariciaba todo cuanto podía, mientras Clark suspiraba, por último me concentre en sus carnosos labios, esos labios que hacía casi tres semanas que no veía, que no acariciaban mi cara con un agradable e inocente beso, en una mejilla o en la frente, los acaricie lentamente con la punta de mis dedos y pude escuchar claramente como emitía un pequeño y casi inaudible gemido, sonreí e iba a acercarme a él cuando recordé algo...

-¿puedo ver?...-me dije, reí e intente levantarme, pero el chico me lo impidió, solo pude elevarme un poco, lo justo para que mis pechos quedaran a la altura de su rostro, los brazos de él, me aprisionaron de nuevo y noté como su cara se hundía entre mis senos-¿Clark?...-lo llame con una sonrisa divertida, ese chico sin proponérselo hacía su primer acto pervertido-¡¿Clark?!...-eleve un poco la voz, pero nada, solo conseguí que suspirara y me mandara infinidad de sensaciones a través de mi cuerpo-¡¿CLARK KENT?!...-grite y este se sobresalto, levantándose y levantándome a mi, dejándome sobre su regazo, aun abrazado a mi.

-¡¿q-que?!...-medio grito el Kryptoniano.

Si sabía que era un Kryptoniano, el chico se encargo de explicármelo todo acerca de él, reí y me miro de entre mis pechos, le devolví la mirada, se veía adorable, con los ojos brillosos por el sueño, las mejillas apretujadas y sonrojadas por mis senos, el cabello revuelto y esa mirada confundida...

-¿q-que haces allí?...-pregunto confuso, con su boca pegada entre mi busto.

-tu me pusiste aquí...-le explique.

Él se sonrojo más y me soltó, caí sobre su regazo y lo noté, una gran erección, caí justo encima, rozando sin quererlo mi intimidad con ella, jadee y me agarre de los hombros del chico, para que no cayera hacia atrás y eleve el rostro mirándole a los ojos, estaba rojo como su cazadora, sudaba, temblaba y su mirada denotaba temor y vergüenza, sentí mi cara calentarse, supuse que me había sonrojado igual o más que Clark, rápidamente me levante, aun mirándole...

-mmmmmm...-intente hablar, pero no podía.

Me gire y tome aire intentando calmar mi acelerado y tonto corazón, después de aproximadamente un minuto, me gire y lo encare, miraba abajo avergonzado, mientras abrazaba sus piernas, supongo que para esconder su "pequeño" problema, si a _eso_ se le podía llamar pequeño, sacudí mi cabeza, sacando de mi mente todos esos pensamientos pervertidos, suspire y me acerque al muchacho…

-¿Clark?...-lo llame, pero él pareció reacio a mirarme, volví a suspirar y agarré su rostro, alzándolo, para que me mirara, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo- tranquilo...-susurré, él asintió aun sonrojado, le guiñe un ojo- eso es normal, teniendo en cuenta que dormiste con ESTE bombón...-dije señalándome- no te culpo, cualquier chico le hubiera pasado...-seguí- soy lo más...y reconócelo...estoy muy buena...-me alabe haciendo un gesto chulesco, Clark solo sonrió divertido, pero pronto vi como agrandaba sus ojos y abría la boca, señalándome...

-¡puedes...puedes ver!...-grito, yo lo mire extrañada...

-¡Ah si eso!...-dije sin más encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡¿QUE?!...-grito-¿cuándo paso?...-pregunto cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-a si eso…esta mañana...-dije simplemente, me gire dándole la espalda, supe que me estaba mirando extrañado, sonreí y lentamente esa sonrisa se transformó en una risa, una risa llena de alegría y gozo...¡PODÍA VER!¡PODÍA VER DE NUEVO!...-¡CLARK PUEDO VER DE NUEVO!...-grite girándome a él, con una gran sonrisa, él río conmigo-¡debo enseñárselo a los tíos!...-dije corriendo hacia fuera, mire todo a mi alrededor, mire el cielo, el campo, la carretera, el granero, la casa, todo y reí...estaba feliz-¡PUEDO VER!...-grite dando vueltas entremedios de la casa y el granero.

Clarky sonreía desde la puerta del granero, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en esta, tía Martha salió fuera y me miro como si estuviera loca, a su lado salió tío Jonathan, que me miro medio dormido, les sonreí con pura alegría, con solo la camisa azul del Kryptoniano tapando mi pequeño cuerpo...

-¿qué pasa peque...-pero interrumpí al patriarca Kent.

-¡TÍA MARTHA, TÍO JONATHAN...PUEDO VER!¡PUEDO VERLO TODO!¡VUELVO A VER!...-grite emocionada, la mujer prácticamente se lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo fuertemente, sollozando de alegría, pronto sentí también los brazos del rubio, que nos abrazo a las dos fuertemente, reí mirando como el moreno sonreí divertido ante la exagerada reacción de sus padres...

-¡si, Chloe!¡vuelvo a ver!...-grite con gran alegría sentada en la cafetería, ella me miraba con una gran sonrisa, Pete a mi lado me miro perplejo.

-¿puedes ver?...-pregunto confuso, yo reí.

-si, puedo ver tus ojos negros llenos de confusión, tu forzada sonrisa, la cabellera rubia de Chloe, sus ojos verdes llenos de alegría, veo a Lex acercándose a nosotros, a Clark a mi lado riendo tímidamente, a esa camarera tropezar adrede sobre ese chico castaño...¡puedo verlo todo!¡Puedo veros a todos!...-le conteste con gran júbilo.

-hola chicos...¿qué pasa?...-pregunto el multimillonario, sentándose enfrente de mi, me miro con lastima-hola Kyrah...¿como estas?...-dijo preocupado, sonreí.

-muy bien Lex, bonita camiseta la tuya...-le solté divertida, él pareció confundido por un momento, luego abrió los ojos alucinado y se lanzo sobre mi abrazándome, lo mire sorprendida.

-¡¿puedes verme?!...-pregunte una vez me soltó.

-si...-dije sin más.

-gracias al cielo...-dijo suspirando, lo mire sin entender- llevo rezando para que veas desde que paso el accidente...-volvió a suspirar, lo mire perpleja, pero luego le sonreí cálidamente haciéndole sonrojar un poco por ello, eso me sorprendió.

-¿eso es un sonrojo Luthor?...-pregunto divertida, él murmuro algo y ese sonrojo desapareció, volví a sonreír- gracias Lex...-susurre agradecida, él asintió y desviamos el tema...

-¿así que trabajas en "La Antorcha"?...-le pregunte a la rubia interesada.

-si...-dijo emocionada- también Pete y Clark...aunque algunos años después de mi...-explico, mire a los chicos, que se encogieron de hombros mirándose aparentando desagrado, sonreí-¿te interesa entrar?...-pregunto alegre, la mire a los ojos, mis ojos azul-topacio seguro reflejaron diversión e interés, mientras que los suyos, alegría y ganas de que entrara.

-claro...-le dije contenta, tan pronto como las palabras salieron de mi boca, la rubia se lanzo sobre mi, caímos hacía atrás, pero nos reímos al mirarnos a los ojos...

-¿qué es tan gracioso?...-pregunto Lana entrando, la mire con una sonrisa, ella no tenía la culpa, lo sabía...así que no había caso el enfadarme con ella.

-nada...¡aquí nuestra nueva reportera!...-me presento Chloe divertida, haciendo gestos sobre-exagerados.

-¿en serio?...-pregunto divertida, luego me miro con los ojos como platos.

-¿pasa algo Lana?...-pregunte acercándome a ella confusa, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-¿Lana?...-la llame temerosa, acercándome a la morena preocupada.

-¿puedes ver?...-pregunto, yo asentí lentamente, golpeándome mentalmente, no le dije nada, alzo una mano y me acaricio el rostro, luego me atrajo para un fuerte abrazo-gracias...gracias a Dios...-susurro sollozando, le devolví el abrazo, con algunas lagrimas en los ojos, cuando decidió separarse un poco, le sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa...

**PoV Autora...**

**El primer día de clase...**

-¡wow!...¿viste la nueva?...-dijo un chico castaño a otro rubio que llevaba gafas-¡mírala , mírala!...-medio grito al ver a la pelirroja pasar junto con Chloe y Lana, su cabello flotaba a medida que andaban.

Lana con un par de coletitas bajas, que se movían a cada paso, vestida con un gracioso vestido con estampado floral, aun era verano, y unas lindas sandalias blancas, Chloe y su pelo corto, que se echaba para atrás mostrando su hermoso rostro, vestida con un pantalón pirata azul y un top lila, que se ajustaba a sus curvas, y por último Kyrah, con su larga cabellera roja, que ondeaba al compás del viento, con unos shorts verdes y una camiseta de tirantes amarillo, sonreían y se reían, mientras andaban hacía su siguiente clase, la de gimnasia.

De pronto la pelirroja se quedo quieta, mirando a su alrededor, todo el mundo la estaba mirando, se sonrojo y se escondió detrás de Lana, mientras esta reía junto a la rubia...

-chica tienes mucho éxito...-río Chloe divertida, mientras la pelirroja le mandaba una mirada envenenada.

-¡cállate Chloe!...-le reprocho Kyrah, que a pesar de su mirada, le sonrió-vayamos a la clase, que llegamos tarde...-dijo jalándolas, aun sonrojada, mientras las otras dos se sonreían divertidas.

Un vez llegado al gimnasio, corrieron hacía el vestuario a ponerse la ropa de gimnasia del instituto, Kyrah se cambiaba tranquilamente, cuando sintió un par de ojos mirarla, se giro encontrándose a la dueña de dichos ojos, una chica morena, de ojos color miel, que la miraban absorta, la recorrían de arriba a abajo, la pelirroja estaba con su ropa interior de color turquesa y se sintió incomoda, desvió la mirada y se apresuro a vestirse...

-¡Kyrah!...-le grito su amiga rubia, con gran alegría lanzándose a abrazarla, mientras esta se ataba las cintas del short reglamentario.

-¿Chloe?...-cuestiono intentando mantener el equilibrio, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amiga.

-¡wow!...-dijo de pronto con los ojos grandes, pero su expresión sorprendida, que dejo a Kyrah aun más sorprendida, cambió a una picara- tienes un buen potencial amiga...-le medio grito ensanchando su sonrisa, se aparto un poco y le señalo el busto a su "pelirroja", esta abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo.

-¿por qué dices eso?...-pregunto avergonzada, terminando de vestirse.

-chica...es lo que veo y no solo yo, cierto moreno Farmboy, no les quita la vista de encima...-río divertida, Blair fue a reprocharle cuando un fuerte portazo la distrajo, se giro para encontrarse a la chica de antes, mirar a Chloe con rencor, luego cogió su botella de agua y se encamino a la salida, mirándola de una manera extraña, Kyrah sacudió la cabeza una vez desapareció-¿y qué le pasa a Annah?...-pregunto la dueña de la Antorcha.

-no tengo idea, pero lleva todo el día observándome se una manera extraña...-explico estremeciéndose, la rubia le sonrió de vuelta, pícaramente, la otra alzo una ceja y se cruzo de brazos, enmarcando sus senos.

-¡será por la fama que están cogiendo tus bubies!...-grito saliendo del vestuario, Kyrah la siguió sonrojada, una vez salió a fuera, todos sus compañeros la miraban, los chicos sonreían coquetos, mientras que las chicas sonreían divertidas algunas, y otras con celos y recelo, se fijo en Annah que le dedico una mirada lasciva, la pelirroja se tapo y se escondió detrás de Pete que reía desquiciado perdido, mientras Clark lo acompañaba algo sonrojado.

-mierda...-susurro sumamente avergonzada.

Pronto el profesor llego y los llamo a todos, desvaneciendo así cualquier cosa relacionada con los senos de la pelirroja...

-bien...hoy jugaremos al balón prisionero, dos equipos de chicas y chicos, elegiré ahora los capitanes de dichos equipos...-explico el hombre- mmmmmm...¡usted!...-llamo señalando a Kyrah-¿cómo se llama señorita?...-pregunto.

-Kyrah Blair, señor...-dijo respetuosa.

-vale...Blair usted será el equipo naranja y...¡Ross! Usted el azul...-nos grito, la chica paso al frente, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su "hermano"- bien, seguida la tradición, las damas primero...-dijo el profesor, la ojiazul, ahora, asintió...

Miro a su alrededor, vio a varios chicos mirarla sugerentemente, ella les sonrió desarmándoles, pronto diviso un par de ojos turquesas que la miraban expectantes, impacientes por saber a quién elegiría primero...

-Chloe...-susurro divertida, la rubia corrió a su lado.

-Lana...-hablo el moreno divertido ante la cara de su mejor amigo, Kyrah lo miro sin entender, él le guiñó un ojo y Chloe sonrió divertida.

-Clark...-le llamo, este paso por detrás de Lana, dedicándole una sonrisa y así fueron eligiendo uno a uno, hasta...-Annah...-llamo la pelirroja.

Esta le sonrió y corrió a su lado echando de allí a Clark, Kyrah suspiro, se pusieron los petos naranjas y se posicionaron en sus puestos, el profe tiro una moneda, para ver quien empezaba, gano Pete, quien sonrió divertido y le lanzo la pelota a la pelirroja, esta la diviso y se extraño de que fuera tan lenta, iba directa a su cara, también vio como Clark corría a ella, intentando protegerla del golpe, Kyrah cogió la pelota, eliminando a Pete y chocando con el moreno, que cayó sobre ella, en una posición comprometedora, miles de silbidos y gritos, se escucharon por todo el edificio...

Clark se levanto apoyándose en sus extremidades, mirando debajo de él a la pelirroja sonrojada, con la pelota en las manos, encima de sus cabezas, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras él estaba sentado sobre sus caderas, con una mano en el suelo, a su costado y la otra...¡la otra estaba sobre su seno!...de hecho se aferraba a él, aparto rápidamente la mano levantándose sonrojado...

-¡Clark, Kyrah!...¿están bien?...-pregunto Lana preocupada, la chica le sonrió y asintió siendo ayudada por su amiga a ponerse en pie.

-Gracias Lana...-murmuro la pelirroja, esta le sonrió y se fue a su sitió, prosiguiendo así con el juego, le sonrió a Pete que la miraba con reproche, diviso delante de ella a Lana y con una sonrisa divertida le lanzo la pelota, pero esta la esquivo ágilmente...

Poco a poco todos los demás compañeros quedaron fuera, ahora solo quedaban Chloe, Lana, Annah, Clark, un grupo de chicos y Kyrah, ágilmente esquivaban todas las pelotas, en una de esas Annah choco con la pelirroja y se miraron, la chica se sonrojo dejando a Kyrah con los ojos como platos y sumamente extrañada, sacudió su cabeza y agarrando la pelota la lanzo sin saber a quién, dándole a Lana en el hombro, la mencionada suspiro y le dedico una agradable sonrisa a Kyrah que la miro suplicando perdón.

Miro a su alrededor percatándose de que quedaban ella y Clark, además del grupo de chicos del equipo contrario, tan grandes como el moreno, suspiro resignada, viendo como uno de ellos, rubio por cierto, le sonreía de medio lado y le lanzaba la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, Kyrah vio de nuevo como la pelota iba lentamente, como a cámara lenta, llego a sus manos y la agarro, mientras un "¡WOW!" se escucho por todo el gimnasio, miro hacia su Super boy que le devolvió la mirada, con los ojos como platos...

-¿como...como has hecho eso?...-cuestionó sin.

-no tengo idea, la pelota venía a mi rápidamente…-hablo la muchacha algo confundida- será que me he vuelto muy buena con este juego…-sonrió restándole importancia.

-¡WWWWEEEEE!...¡ganamos Clark!...-grito alegremente abrazando al moreno con una gran sonrisa, este se la devolvió viendo como todos sonreían divertidos, pero una extraña sensación le hizo girarse hacia la derecha, observando la mirada envenenada que Annah les mandaba, una mirada llena de rencor que le hizo estremecer y soltar al moreno de golpe…

-¿pasa algo Kyrah?...-pregunto interesado el de color.

-no, nada…-susurro sonriendo.

La pelirroja volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba antes la muchacha, pero no la encontró por ningún lado, suspiro y con un mal presentimiento se encaminó con sus compañeros a sus coches para marcharse a cada, tras un largo día de Universidad…

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5: Dolores que nunca pasan…**

Tras un largo primer día de Universidad, su segundo año ya, Kyrah y Clark estaban de vacaciones de navidad, ella pudo venir de Metropolis, la casa Kent estaba llena de adornos y un gran árbol adornado enteramente, Martha Kent sonreía al ver a sus dos bebes tan felices de nuevo.

En esos tres años sucedieron demasiadas cosas, Lex conoce el amor, antes, pero, Clark descubre de donde proviene y quien es su padre, un tal Jor-El y que su verdadero nombre es Kal-El, Clark descubre porque fue enviado a la Tierra y se niega a ello, destruyendo así la nave en la que vino, haciendo que gracias a la explosión, Martha perdiera a su futuro "hermano", Kyrah lamento muchísimo eso y lloro por todo un día, ella también surgió herida, pero de levedad, cosa extraña porque estaba muy cerca de la explosión, el Kryptoniano se sintió muy mal tras este suceso y se marcho a Metropolis, dejándolo a todos solos, tristes y preocupados, la pelirroja se mato buscándolo como una idiota, junto a Chloe, que fue a pasar unos días con su familia allí ( Kyrah conoció allí a Lois Lane, la prima de Chloe).

Tras tres meses de incertidumbre Jonathan trae de vuelta a Clark, que muy arrepentido pide disculpas, pero por toda una semana Kyrah no quiere saber nada de él, hasta que Kal-El le regala un colgante hecho de perlas originales que él busco en el mar, durante su estadía en Metropolis, deduciendo que ella no le perdonaría fácilmente. Lex desaparece de la faz de la tierra dejando a Kyrah y sus amigo muy preocupados, pero al final aparece y descubre que su "esposa" intento matarlo, Lana dejo a Smallville y, porque no decirlo, Clark para irse a Paris, viendo que el chico no podía confiar en ella, Pete se va, ya que no podía soportar más, guardar el pequeño "secreto" de Clark y pensó que irse sería una buena idea. Tras la marcha de Pete, Chloe y Lex investigan a Lionel Luthor, el padre de Lex, muy interesado en su niña (le iba a arrancar los ojos si veía a su pequeña de alguna forma extraña, por mínimo que fuera, iba a mandarle a Clark para que lo lanzara a la jodida estratósfera…¡NADIE TOCARÍA A SU PEQUEÑA CON FINES EXTRAÑOS, NADIE!¡Y ESO LO JURABA COMO QUE SE LLAMABA MARTHA KENT!), Chloe muere, dejando a Clark y Kyrah devastados. Jor-El vuelve a presionar a su hijo, para que asuma sus responsabilidades, su marido sufre un coma, un símbolo extraño se grava a fuego en el suelo…y por más que lo mirase, no entendía como su Clark, desapareció, dejándolas solas, a ella y su "niña", y luego apareció desnudo en un maizal, encontrado por la prima de Chloe, Lois Lane, quien llega a Smallville para buscar respuestas de la muerte de su prima.

Lo que sufrió Martha al ver a su hijo siendo controlado por su padre biológico, Kal-El, era muy frío, excepto con Kyrah, con ella era el mismo Clark de siempre, para "Kal" Kyrah era sumamente importante, tanto que la obligaba a quedarse en casa en cualquier momento y la vigilaba siempre, a su lado se tornaba torpe y muy gracioso, teniendo en cuenta que él era muy serio, gracias a los cielos su Jonathan despierta del coma y su hijo vuelve a ser su hijo, Kyrah parece muy contenta de volver a ver a "Clarky" y no a "Kal"…( aunque ella mencionó que son igual de sexys y adorables, aunque Clark un pelín más), el trío dinámico (Clark, Kyrah y Lois, esta ultima vivía con ellos), descubre que Chloe está viva gracias a Lex y la rescatan. Lana vuelve con un lindo novio, Jason Teague, y Clark deja a su niña por ella de nuevo, rompiéndole el corazón, de hecho esa noche huyo a casa de Lex para no ser herida otra vez. Lionel va a la cárcel, pero sale tan rápido que nadie disfruto de su ausencia, Lex siguió sufriendo por culpa del monstruo de su padre, la moren descubre que es descendiente de una malvada bruja que busca las Tres piedras, una cosa Kryptoniana que a Martha se le antojo extraña de narices, Chloe está más unida a la pelirroja y un poco extraña con su hijo.

Todo queda devastado tras una segunda lluvia de meteoritos y el moreno desaparece de nuevo dejándolos solos y preocupados, Lex esta diferente, Jason la secuestra a ella y su marido tras golpear a la pelirroja y encerrarla en un bunque, que por acares del destino la protegen de cualquier mal, tras la lluvia de meteoritos ella resurge para salvar a sus tíos de cualquier mal, revelando así su "don", que en un principio pensamos que era la super-fuerza y super-velocidad, Lana descubre la nave en la que llego Kal-El, pero no sabe quien vino en ella.

Clark vuelve del Ártico y descubre que Chloe sabe de su "secreto" y que se lo conto a la pelirroja, Lex cambia totalmente de personalidad y sin querer, realiza experimentos sacando de ella a un Kryptoniano, llamado Milton Fine, que busca liberar a Zod, un peligroso villano, que busca venganza, su hijo y Lana empiezan una relación amorosa, devastando los sueños de Kyrah, quien sufre en silencio, mostrándole a los demás una gran sonrisa, mientras por dentro su corazón llora, aunque pronto conoce a un chico llamado Jessie Moore, un muchacho que Martha adoraba y que lamento mucho el día en que la pelirroja lo dejo, pero no por alguna razón insípida, si no porque el muchacho tenía que irse del país hacía Venezuela, una historia muy triste, Kyrah tardo bastante en recuperarse de eso, pero tuvo a Chloe, quien empieza sus prácticas en el Daily Planet, Lana y Lois junto a ella, para ayudarles, Clark rompe con la hija de los Lane, para protegerla y ella pierde a Jonathan por un jodido infarto… algo sumamente doloroso para ella, pero debía seguir por el bien de sus dos "niños"…

Por cierto ella es ahora la presidenta de Metropolis, gracias a la ayuda de Lionel, un hurra por ella… ¡HURRAAAAAAAAAA!...

La pelirroja le conto que conoció a gente muy interesante en Metropolis, donde ella cursaba la facultad de medicina, si, su bebe quería ser medica, y ella no podía estar más orgullosa de ella, en fin, como iba contando, Kyrah le conto que conoció a un chico tenía poderes sobre el agua, o mejor dicho el mundo marino, solo que los tenía si estaba BAJO el agua, llamado Arthur Curry o "Acuaman", un chico con algo biónico o algo así, llamado Victor Stone o "Cyborg", una chica llamada Andrea Rojas o "Acrata" (de ella no le contó mucho) y un "jodido villano-metomentodo" llamado Brainiac, si un extraño ser toca-pelotas, que traerá muchos dolores de cabeza, literalmente, su bebe (Kyrah) descubre que tiene más poderes, pero aun no descubre su "don" y se frustra por ello.

Se descubre que Lionel en el fondo es un buenazo y, porque no decirlo, el "condón humano" (como diría Dean Winchester XD!) o receptáculo, de Jor-El y descubre el secreto de Clark, cuando los salva de morir aplastados en un ascensor en donde un loco, que busca venganza sobre el mayor Luthor, los encierra a ella y Lionel. El famoso "otro" Kryptoniano quiere utilizar a Lex como receptáculo de Zod, él y Clark se enfrentan y el malo lo manda una temporada a la "Zona Fantasma" una cárcel Kryptoniana, Lana sin saber ni papa de nada, apoya en todo a Lex, sin saber que Lex no era Lex, este y Kyrah rompen cualquier contacto o relación por el bien de ella, según el Luthor.

Poco tiempo después su hijo escapa de la Zona Fantasma, pero trae consigo a unos cuantos malos, pero antes debe luchar contra "Zod", liberar al mundo y gracias a Kyrah, también libera a Lex, quien no recuerda casi nada, Clark con la ayuda de la pelirroja y la rubia, se enfrenta a los "fantasmas" de la Zona Fantasma…Martha presenció, la depresión que cogió su querido hijo al ser de nuevo abandonado por Lana, esta vez la muchacha se fue junto a Lex, iniciando una jodida relación con él, dejando al pobre Clark solo y abandonado, por suerte estaba su Kyrah, que ayudo muchísimo a su hijo, ella y Chloe, claro.

Pero eso era otro tema, ahora los veía sonreírse y jugar con los adornos, la pelirroja envolvía a su hijo con unas guirnaldas doradas y rojas, como un gran árbol, mientras que él lo hacía con una cinta rosa, alegando que ella era ahora un regalo, pegándole a la frente un lazo de cinta roja, reían y reían como niños pequeños, parecían una gran familia, solo quedaban los nietos y la mujer mayor, planeaba como unir a esos dos pequeños, planeaba y planeaba….

Mientras fuera de la casa Kent, alguien los observaba con un odio infinito, miraba como Kent abrazaba a su Kyrah y la besaba en la frente con gran cariño, sus ojos se estrecharon maldiciendo al moreno, jurando venganza contra él y desapareció, dejando atrás solo unas pequeñas pisadas que con la caída de la nieve se iban a borrar…

-¡Feliz navidad Chloe y Felices fiestas!...-grito la chica por teléfono, hablando con su buena amiga.

-¡Felices Navidades a ti también Kyrah!...-dijo con entusiasmo-¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy querida?...-pregunto Chloe divertida, mirando sus uñas recién pintadas.

-aquí con la familia y eso…bueno con los Kent…-rectificó un poco dudosa, esta era la quinta Navidad que la pasaba sin su padre y sin su tío Jonathan, y aun se le hacía muy raro.

-no digas eso pelirroja, la señora Kent te acepta como otra hija, te adora…-río alegre la rubia.

-tienes razón…-sonrió- ¿y tú que tienes planeado rubia?...-pregunto coqueta, escuchando como su amiga se reía divertida.

-nada…hoy quede con un chico y voy a la cita en menos de media hora…-sonrió.

-¿no me digas?...¿quién es?¿de dónde es?¿cómo es? ¿y lo más importante te gusta?...-pregunto Kyrah ansiosa.

-si te digo…se llama Nicolas, es de Argentina, vino a ver a unos parientes en Smallville, es realmente guapo, castaño, ojos verdes, un cuerpo de infarto, un lindo trasero y sobre todo una preciosa sonrisa…-Kyrah observo a su Super-boy y sonrió pícaramente- y si me gusta, me gusta mucho…-oyó suspirar a su mejor amiga.

-se nota…-susurro- me alegro de que hayas encontrado a otro amiga…-dijo sinceramente- ojala yo siga tus pasos…-hablo suspirando pesadamente, viendo al Kryptoniano mirar la foto en la que estaban él y Lana.

-¡¿QUE?!...¡NO, NO, NO, NO!...-grito exaltada, la pelirroja aparto el aparato de su sistema auditivo.

-¿Por qué?...-cuestionó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡ya viste lo que dijo la adivina esa que fue contagiada por la Kryptonita verde!...-grito hecha una furia- tu destino está ligado junto al "hombre de acero"…no había un Lana y Clark, ni un Lois y Clark…¡HABÍA UN KYRAH Y CLARK!...-prosiguió, la de ojos topacio sonrió ante eso…

Aun recordaba la cara de esa mujer que fueron a ver hacia ya un mes…

**Flash Back**

-¿seguro tengo que ir a preguntarle?...-pregunto la pelirroja siendo empujada al pequeño establecimiento.

-¡que si pesada, entra ya!...-la empujaba la rubia, esta asintió y entro…

-¡Oh Kyrah Blair!...hija de Jensen y Adele Blair…¿Qué desea de mi una chica tan extraordinaria?...-pregunto la adivina, una mujer de piel oscura y ojos rasgados, con vestimentas muy chillonas al igual que su maquillaje y con su cabello sumamente rizado atado con un pañuelo.

-ella viene a preguntarle…¿Cuál es su destino?¿y con quien lo compartirá?...-salto rápidamente Chloe, la divina miro a la rubia y sus ojos tuvieron un brillo verde, así Kyrah supo de donde provenían sus poderes de la Kryptonita verde.

-supongo que eso es fácil…Kyrah tu destino está grabado a sangre y fuego, serás alguien muy importante en el mundo, junto al Hombre de acero, hombre con el cual ahora vives, ese tal Clark Kent o Kal- El, muchos predijeron que habría un Lana y Clark, y lo habrá, pero no durara mucho tras un incidente con ella, luego también se predijo un Lois y Clark…no, éste dejo de existir en el mismo momento en que tu pusiste un pie en Smallville… tu futuro está ligado junto al de Clark Kent, de eso no tengas la menor duda…-sonrió la adivina, dejando a las dos jóvenes con la boca abierta, se miraron y se sonrieron.

-otra cosa… ¿Qué poder tengo?...-pregunto Kyrah interesada, ella sospechaba que tenía un poder, no podía hacer todo lo que hacía por arte de magia.

-tus ojos sufrieron en el momento de la caída de meteoritos…dime una cosa querida, ¿Cuándo cayeron los meteoritos los estabas observando?...-pregunto interesada.

-si, pero eso no debía usted saberlo…-afirmo la pelirroja.

-si querida, debía saberlo y lo sabía, solo para confirmarlo…¿recuerda que paso en ese momento?...-cuestionó- déjame explicártelo…cuando apenas tenias 3 años e ibas con tu madre a comprar la merienda, cayeron los meteoritos, tu esperabas afuera y uno cayo muy cerca de ti, algo entro en tus ojos y te los refregaste, este "algo" eran pequeños trozos de meteorito verde, ese que infecta a tanta gente, en ese momento tus ojos azules se tornaron topacio y eso no cambiara, tu poder mi niña, es el de imitar cualquier otro don, sea por el meteorito o no…por eso también imitas a ese hombre de acero, cualquier poder o don que tu observes te será concedido…-explico, dejándolas de nuevo con la boca abierta.

-una última cosa…¿Cuál es su nombre?...-pregunto Kyrah sorprendiendo a la adivina, esta le sonrió enternecida.

-me llamo Big Baba…-le concedió su última pregunta.

-gracias Big Baba…-agradeció cordialmente, dejando sorprendida de nuevo a la vidente.

-una cosa más mi niña…tu futuro es incierto, solo dije tu destino, puede cambiar…pero sobre todo ten paciencia, lo mejor está por venir, sufrirás como cualquier mujer enamorada, no te corresponderán a la primera, pero ten paciencia…además eres algo extraño…investiga tu pasado y encontraras muchas verdades…-le dijo y desapareció, detrás de una columna de humo…

**Fin Flash Back**

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo…-sonrió- tendré paciencia…-río divertida.

-así me gusta…-la oyó reír- bueno amiga buenas tardes…debo irme…¡llego tarde!... Nico me matara…-se despidió y colgó sin darle oportunidad a Kyrah para despedirse.

-buenas tardes a…me colgó…-me dije algo decepcionada.

-¡Kyrah!...-la llamo Martha.

-¡voy!...-grito corriendo hacia su "mami"-¿dime tía Martha?...-pregunto observando lo arreglada que iba.

Martha vestía un grácil y elegante vestido verde, con unos tacones marrones al igual que el abrigo y un pequeño bolso verde, con el pelo recogido en un bonito peinado, los labios rojos y los ojos delineados, una belleza, esa era su tía, una belleza que haría babear a su tío…que en paz descansara…

-¿Dónde vas tan arreglada?...-pregunto divertida ante la mirada inquisidora de la patriarca Kent.

-ya te conté que iba a pasar tres días en Metrópolis, para nuestro aniversario, que coincide con las navidades…portaros bien…-se despidió Martha con una extraña sonrisa, seguramente pensando en la perdida de tío Jon y besando a su dos pequeños -hasta dentro de tres días…- sonrió, una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos, hacía poco de su pérdida…

-adiós pásalo bien…-dije con una sonrisa, Clark a mi lado fruncía el ceño-¿Qué te pasa Clarky, te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo si sigues con ese entrecejo?...-cuestionó divertida.

-no me comentó nada de este pequeño viaje…-dijo algo triste.

-Clarky, tía Martha necesita salir de aquí…todo el recuerda a tío Jon, recuerda que de la misma manera que fue duro para nosotros, para ella lo fue aun más, perdió el amor de su vida…como lamento no haber estado allí para salvarlo, para curarlo… para prevenir lo que sucedió…tantos poderes y no sirven para nada…-su voz temblaba por las ganas de llorar, el moreno al verla agachar la cabeza la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente…

Tras un rato de abrazos y mimos, en la puerta de la casa…

-¡IROS A UN HOTEL PERVERTIDOS!...-grito una señora que pasaba por allí.

-¡VÁLLESE A LA MIERDA SEÑORA!...-dijo la pelirroja hecha una furia-¡SI A USTED SU MARIDO NO LE DA LO QUE NECESITA Y ES UNA AMARGADA…BÚSQUESE UN BUEN "HOMBRE" Y TÍRESELO, PERO NO ME TOQUE LA MORAL… VIEJA FRÍGIDA!...-le grito enfadada, la mujer la miro ofendida -¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE TENER A UN GUAPO CHICO CONMIGO Y HACER COSAS QUE JAMÁS SOÑARÍA USTED QUE LE HICIERAN!¡SI QUIERE PASE A NUESTRA HUMILDE CASA Y LE ENSEÑAREMOS LO QUE ES UN BUEN POLVO, AMARGADA!...-dijo sin pensar, se cruzo de brazos y le sonrió de medio lado, la señora alzo la cabeza y con la poca dignidad que esa "mocosa" le dejo, se fue…

-¿Kyrah?...-pregunto un sonrojado Kryptoniano.

-¿dime Clarky?...-pregunto girándose a él con una exuberante sonrisa.

-no lo dirías en serio ¿verdad?...-pregunto tímidamente.

-¿el qué?...-cuestionó, pero antes de que le contestara formulo su mejor pregunta-¿echar un polvo delante la frígida esa?...-añadió señalando a la vieja, el moreno abrió los ojos enormemente y asintió sumamente sonrojado-¡nah!...-dijo restándole importancia y se metió en casa, pero antes de llegar a la puerta- solo si tu quieres, claro…-y se escapo rápidamente dentro, con una gran sonrisa…

**PoV Kyrah…**

Era tan divertido decirle al muchacho cosas subidas de tono…era excitante verlo lamerse los labios…¡por Dios necesitaba un polvo ya!...

Suspire pesadamente, camine hacia el sofá y me deje caer allí, Clark me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, lo observe por unos minutos, para luego volver a ver la televisión, enfrascada en mis pensamientos y recuerdos…

De hecho uno de los recuerdos acudió a mí como un golpe…un favor que el Kryptoniano me pidió hace ya tres meses…

**Flash Back**

-y eso es lo que paso con Lana la noche de Halloween…-dijo sumamente sonrojado el moreno, mirando el suelo y jugando con sus manos…

Le sonreí, sonrisa que no llego a mis ojos, por dentro estaba rota, mi corazón se desmoronaba por momentos…¿y me preguntaran que paso?... pues muy sencillo, aquí el extraterrestre me contaba una de sus románticas noches con su querida "ex novia" ( lo siento Lana), una en la que intentaron intimar, pero el chico no podía, no podía por miedo a hacerle daño.

-¿y qué quieres que haga yo?...-pregunte un tanto decepcionada, él me miró con sus grandes ojos turquesas, suplicante…

-no sé, ayúdame a pensar una manera…ella…ella se enfada mucho por ese motivo…-dijo sonando derrotado, suspire pesadamente.

-déjame pensar en ello y ya te diré algo…-le di ánimos a mi Super-boy, que me sonrió inocentemente…

**Fin Flash Back**

Tras varias semanas después, había llegado a una conclusión… que el Kryptoniano practicara con alguien más, que mirase hasta dónde puede llegar sin perder el control, que, ahora que no tenía novia, lo hiciera con quien quisiera, así que ahora me encontraba pensando en la mejor manera de abordarle con el tema tan delicado que me confió.

-¿Clarky?...-le llame algo tímida, el chico se giro observándome con atención- veras… yo… este…-empecé a balbucear estúpidamente, él me sonrió amablemente enfundándome coraje.

-respira hondo, tranquilízate y habla…-dijo divertido ante mi repentina cobardía.

Respire hondamente, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, cerré los ojos auto-convenciéndome de que lo que hacía era por él y con ese pensamiento, abrí los ojos observándole decididamente.

-Clark tengo una posible solución a tu "problemilla" de intimidad…-dije rápidamente, viendo como se le subían los colores.

-¿Qué?...¿co-como?...-tartamudeo muy avergonzado.

-si, pensé en algunas cosas, pero al final llegue solo a esa solución…-continué explicando conteniendo mis nervios.

-¿Cuál…cuál solución?...-pregunto esta vez interesado.

-que intentes intimar con alguien que conozca tu secreto y ver hasta donde se puede llegar…-explique sin más, acomodándome en el sofá, ya lo había soltado, ya podía estar tranquila…

Pasado un rato, no hubo contestación, así que lo mire de reojo, viendo como miraba algún punto inexacto detrás de mi cabeza, parpadee intentando captar su atención y al hacerlo, sus ojos destellaron de rojo y se humedeció el labio, un gesto sumamente sexy…

-¿Quién?...-pregunto al fin…

-no sé quien esté dispuesta a compartir tu secreto y prestarse a esto…-dije estirándome- pregúntale a Chloe…-dije levantándome y yendo a la cocina a coger algo para picar.

-Chloe no puede ser…-dijo detrás de mí, me gire para encararlo-¿entonces quien?...-dijo mirándome intensamente.

-¡oh!...¡no, no, no, no, no, no!...¡Clark no!...-dije negando, un fuerte sonrojo adorno nuestros rostros- no me puedes pedir eso Clark…-espete gimiendo de pesar.

El Kryptoniano me miro algo triste, como si lo hubiese rechazado, se giro dándome su ancha espalda, la observe, los hombros caídos, la cabeza gacha, estaba muy triste por mi rechazo.

Ya sabía que él le temía a algo, pero nunca pensé que fuera al rechazo y al abandono, bueno no era raro llegar a esa conclusión, solo viendo lo mal que estuvo cuando Lana se fue a Paris, abandonándolo, su mirada triste, su depresión que gracias a su familia y amigos pudo superar lentamente.

Aun recuerdo el día en que ella se fue sin más, Clark apareció en mi habitación a altas horas de la noche, yo estaba dormida y oí un pequeño ruido que me sobresalto, me levante de la cama de un salto, agarrando el bate que tío Jon me compro, amenazando a eso que hubiera entrado a mi cuarto en medio de la noche, cuando pude divisar la silueta del moreno… lo llame bajito, él pareció darse cuenta de donde estaba y me miro, sus ojos resplandecieron en medio de la oscuridad, suspire y encendí la pequeña lámpara de mi cómoda…

Pronto le pregunte qué hacía allí, pero Clark no me respondió, solo se acerco a mi, cayó de rodillas y me abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza en mi estomago, llorando, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi pequeña cintura, su rostro pegado a mi vientre, sus lágrimas mojando mi pequeño pijama, todo eso me sobresalto y rápidamente le pregunte que paso, él se negó a hablar, solo me abrazaba y lloraba, su llanto era desgarrador, tanto que mi corazón se paralizo y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que luche para mantener en mis ojos, poco a poco su llanto se fue transformando en silenció…

Me fue soltando lentamente, se puso en pie y limpiándose las lágrimas, me pidió perdón y se dirigió a la puerta, allí yo atrape su mano y le pedí, aun entre lágrimas, que me contara que le había pasado, lo arrastre hacia mi cama y lo senté, sentándome a su lado…

Me quede en silenció, esperando su respuesta, el moreno suspiro y con una triste sonrisa me contó como Lana lo dejo para irse con Lex, porque él no confiaba en ella, algo absurdo, mientras me contaba iban volviendo sus lágrimas, oí su triste relato, entre palabras entrecortadas y llanto, cuando hubo terminado, me miraba con unos ojos vacios y a la vez llenos de dolor y tristeza…

Su cara reflejaba todo el dolor del mundo, sus ojos la tristeza jamás vista, tanto que yo no supe que hacer y lo abrace, esa fue la única cosa inteligente que me pareció en ese momento, él me devolvió el abrazó fuertemente, pero sin llegar a lastimarme, y le susurraba palabras dulces…

Poco pasó cuando me separo de él y me observo detenidamente, le sonreí en medio de mis propias lágrimas, la tristeza que me producía verlo así y el que este así por alguien más que yo, las lágrimas se deslizaron lentamente por mi rostro, dándome una apariencia algo patética, me miro ahora con los ojos como platos, mis ojos seguro que reflejaron tristeza al escucharlo pronunciar mi nombre, volví a sonreír o al menos intentarlo, pero en vez de una sonrisa me salió una mueca un tanto extraña…

De pronto parpadee confundida al sentir una presión en mis labios, abrí los ojos como platos al ver el rostro de Clark tan cerca… ¿será que me está besando?...me pregunte internamente, así fue y no solo eso, si no que me estaba estirando en la cama, el Kryptoniano se estiro sobre mi, aun besándome castamente, solo presionando sus labios contra los míos…

Yo aun no podía salir de mi estupefacción, cuando lo sentí apartarse de mí y estirarme hacia su pecho cubierto ahora solo por su camiseta azul, abrazándome de la cintura y pronunciando un suave "gracias", para rápidamente quedarse dormido, dejándome confundida…

Les juro que no entendí nada, desde entonces y hasta ahora aun seguía confundida…

Lo mire saliendo de mi mente, aun no me miraba, suspire pesadamente y auto-convenciéndome de que esto solo era por un amigo, me acerque a él, rodeándolo, quedando frente a su rostro, me incline hacia él, dejándolo sorprendido, a unos poco centímetros de sus labios, me pare para preguntarle…

-¿Por qué yo Clarky?...-pregunte extrañamente tranquila ante la situación.

-porque confió en ti y sé que me dirás que pare cuando te lastime…-susurro sonrojado.

Yo sonreí y acorte la distancia, besándole primeramente de una forma casta, mis labios frotándose contra los suyos, lentamente le hice caminar hacia la mesa de la cocina, allí se apoyó en ella, así pudiendo acceder a él fácilmente…

Agarre sus manos, que no sabía dónde ponerlas y se las puse en mi espalda, pase la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior, pidiéndole permiso para acceder a su cavidad, este accedió gustoso, sentí como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, tan pronto como abrió la boca, entre atacando su lengua, que me recibió muy contenta… nuestras lenguas se enrollaban y jugaban entre ellas, en cada una de las dos bocas, profundizando aun más el beso, ese beso mojado, lujurioso y lleno de pasión, que nos puso a tono a los dos rápidamente, ya que también sentí como me ardían los ojos, la visión de calor deseaba mostrarse, cerré fuertemente los ojos, para que no quemara nada, mis brazos subieron hacia su cuello, aferrándome a sus suave cabello, atrayéndolo más a mi…

Pronto eso no fue suficiente, así que acorte el espació entre nosotros, volviéndolo inexistente, aplaste mis senos contras su fornido y musculoso pecho, mientras mis manso pasaron por su cuello hasta llegar a sus hombros, aferrándome a él, sentí que el devolvía el beso con la misma pasión que yo, pero no hacía nada más, así que tomando de nuevo la iniciativa por él, baje mis manos a través de sus brazos, hacía sus manos, las agarre y las fui bajando por mi espalda hasta que las posicioné en mi redondo trasero, haciendo que el de Krypton respingara en su "silla" y se aferrara a esa parte de mi cuerpo, gemí al sentir, que sin mi ayuda, lo apretaba hacia él…me separe de sus labios, por la falta de aire y lleve mi boca a su cuello, lamiendo aquí y allí, haciéndolo jadear…

-¿Cómo…como vas?...-pregunte pegada a su cuello…

-bi…bien…-susurro entrecortadamente.

-Clark…-jadee al sentir como jugaba con mi trasero, sonreí internamente, llevando mis manos bajo sus prendas, acariciando su fuerte torso.

-ahhh…-gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás….

**PoV Autora…**

DING, DONG…

El sonido del timbre los hizo parar de golpe, se miraron exaltados…¿y si era Martha?...pero no podía ser, ella hubiera entrado, ya que tenía llaves, observaron la puerta, pero no pudieron ver nada, así que Clark aprovechando que la pelirroja aun miraba la puerta, se giro sentándola en la mesa, colocándose entre sus piernas y volviendo a besarla, con los ojos destellantes de dorado, Kyrah sonrió entre el mojado beso y rodeo la cintura del Kryptoniano, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, notando su semi-erección, los dos gimieron al roce de sus intimidades, en un momento de excitación, el moreno agarro el lindo jersey de la pelirroja, rasgándolo y apartándolo de su glorioso cuerpo, un cuerpo realmente pequeño, de la medida de Chloe.

Kal-El beso la mandíbula de la chica dirigiéndose a su apetitoso cuello, mientras ella abría de sopetón, haciendo volar todos los botones, de la camiseta a cuadros rojos y blancos del chico, notando como bajo esta aun quedaba la dichosa camisa blanca que acostumbraba a llevar, así que sin muchos preámbulos, la desgarro dejando el fuerte pecho de él a la vista…este le sonrió condenadamente sexy, de la misma manera en que "Kal" le sonreía solo a ella, Kyrah le devolvió la misma sonrisa, de medio lado, tremendamente sexy, que le hizo jadear…

-nunca pensé que pudieras sonreír así…-dijo divertido.

-vera Padre Clarky, una chica como yo no sonríe así a cualquiera…téngalo en cuenta…-río alegre la chica- por cierto Padre…¿es justo que un hombre como usted, muy creyente en la abstinencia sexual, haga esto con una humilde granjera?...-pregunto coqueta acariciando el vientre marcado del moreno.

-si…señorita Blair, no soy tan creyente de la abstinencia, en el mismísimo momento en que usted piso mi pequeña iglesia, solo posar mis ojos sobre usted supe que pecaría y no me arrepiento de nada…-espeto siguiéndole la corriente, haciendo estallar en carcajadas a la pelirroja.

-bien Padre…si vamos a pecar…pequemos a lo grande…-dijo para a super-velocidad, bajarse de la mesa y arrastrarlo hacia el sofá, haciéndole caer allí y ella posicionándose sobre él, sentada a ahorcajadas.

-Señorita, no tengo idea de cómo pecar, así que le rogaría…no…le suplicaría de rodillas, que me enseñara a pecar…-le sonrió desde su posición llevando las mando a las caderas de la "humana".

DING, DONG…

Llamaron de nuevo, los dos se congelaron en el sitió, observando la puerta… ¿quizás esta vez era Chloe?...

-¿Clark?...-llamo la conocida voz de la morena.

La sonrisa de Kyrah se borro por completo, observando con autentico pánico la puerta, donde se podía apreciar la sombra de la futura Luthor, luego miro al moreno, que observaba la puerta esperanzado, olvidándose de ella, Kyrah se sintió humillada, dolida y jodidamente triste.

Clark no se podía creer que el amor de su vida estuviera en la puerta en un día como este, dejando a su "novio" y viniendo a él, observo el contorno de su sombra y sonrió como bobo, olvidándose de la chica medio desnuda sobre él, se preguntaba por qué había venido, pero a la vez estaba feliz de poder verla sin Lex de por medio, poco noto que Kyrah se había levantado de su regazo y se iba a recoger su jersey para ir a su cuarto, con la cabeza gacha, tampoco escucho como el corazón de la pelirroja se rompía por cada paso que daba lejos de él, no sintió la humillación de ella, ni la lástima que se tenía, solo tubo ojos para la morena que había venido a hablar con él, sequito la camiseta y la camisa, recogiendo una camisa azul del cesto de la ropa limpia que Martha había dejado allí y se la puso para abrirle la puerta al amor de su vida…la encontró allí con una expresión de tristeza, él se exalto, no le gustaba verla triste…

-¿Lana?...-pregunto estúpidamente, sin escuchar el suave sollozo que soltaba su amiga.

-¡Clark perdona!...-dijo lanzándose a sus brazos, este la recibió confuso sin entender nada- siento haberte gritado ayer…no era mi intención herirte, pero…pero…debes entender Clark…-le dijo separándose de él-¿Kyrah?...-dijo observando a la chica detrás de ellos, esta la miro y le sonrió, sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos oscuros por la tristeza.

-hola Lana…-dijo fingiendo entusiasmo, mientras la morena le sonreía y el Kryptoniano la observaba o mejor dicho, observaba la pequeña mochila que ella cargaba.

-¿Dónde vas?...-pregunto el hombre.

-¡oh!...nada, Lois me llamo hace un momento y me invito a pasar la noche con ella…ya sabes, como amigas y eso…además así no os interrumpo ni nada…-le sonrió a Kal-El.

Clark sintió algo extraño en su pecho, su "Kal" interior le gritaba improperios por lo que le hacía a la chica, por utilizar a su "reina" de Krypton, pero él, como siempre, decidió ignorarlo, miro a los ojos a la pelirroja, viendo como estos estaban aguados y no entendió porque, la vio abrazar a la morena y pasar por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo, corriendo hacia su coche, arrancando y marchándose, dejándolo solo…se sintió traicionado, pero en cuanto la morena le hablo, olvido todo lo relacionado con la chica pelirroja que ahora lloraba en su coche, conduciendo hacia el Talon…

Continuara…


End file.
